Unexpected Surprises
by The Agent Of Insanity
Summary: Dybbuk has a diabolical plot for the world. So, naturally, John, Philippa, and their Uncle Nimrod have to stop him, with the help of the least likely of companions.
1. London Bridge

Bridge Collapses 21 Dead, Reasons Unknown

The disturbing headline ran across Nimrod's Paper.

"Do you think it was an Ifrit, I say could it have been an Ifrit?" Groanin asked

"I would not be surprised Groanin." Nimrod replied "In fact I would be pretty sure of it but…" Nimrod set the paper down and thought for a moment "I think we should go and investigate just to be sure. Maybe even find out who did this terrible crime." He stood up and looked at Groanin

"Do you want me to get your coat sir?" Groanin asked already putting his on

"That'll be most appreciated Groanin" Nimrod stated

Groanin came in and handed Nimrod his coat and in about fifteen minutes they arrived at the scene where many investigators and search dogs were investigating the ruins. As well as many civilians standing bye and chatting away excitedly

"Talk about London Bridge is falling down, I say talk about the London Bridge is falling down!" Groanin gaped

"Yes…" Nimrod answered "Well I won't be long you should wait bye the car" I don't want to end up with a missing body, that would be most unpleasant." Nimrod added

"Of course, sir." Groanin said still looking at the fallen remains of the bridge

"Wish me luck." And just like that Nimrod slipped out of his body into spirit form.

"Hmmm" Nimrod wondered looking over the bridge, not sure for what he was searching for completely when suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder.

" Wha…" Nimrod started to turn around wondering how some djinn could have possibly found him in spirit form when he suddenly saw a very bright flash of blue and went unconscious.

Summer had to be John and Philippa's favorite time of year. Not just because school was out but because it was actually somewhat warm in New York, so their djinn powers were set in motion. It was their first day of summer when Mr. Groanin called. Layla, their mother was the one to answer the phone

"Why hello Mr. Groanin, what a nice surprise". John was not paying close attention watching cartoons but Philippa was listening to the conversation.

"No I cannot say I've heard from my brother… Really?... Odd… I'll ask the children. John? Philippa? Have you heard from your uncle Nimrod?" John suddenly came to life and asked why

"Is he missing or something?" He looked at Philippa

"I can't say I have heard from him" Philippa shrugged.

"Well John, yes, by the sounds of it he has gone missing…" Layla put her ear on the phone receiver and told Groanin the news.

"The children haven't heard from him ether Mr. Groanin… Well…. I don't think…. Maybe…. But I'm not really sure if that's a good idea… well fine, I'll ask them. Children would you like to go to London for a little while?"

John and Philippa shot up.

"Of course!" They said together.

Their mother sighed

"They would love to… ok… They'll be on the first possible flight Mr. Groanin… don't worry… ok bye."She hung up the phone and looked at John and Philippa and explained what's happened.

"Mr. Groanin said Uncle Nimrod went to go investigate the fallen bridge in London in spirit form, and he hasn't returned to his body, and it's been two days day. He's really worried." She turned and put the phone on its receiver.

"I would go and investigate too but I would not be much help sense I vowed not to use djinn power again. So you two better go and pack."

John and Philippa bolted up the stairs

"Time for another adventure!" John whooped pulling Philippa's and his own suitcase from the upstairs closet. "

"Do you think Dybbuk has something to do with this?" Philippa asked thinking about their fallen friend "I mean it was just last summer that… well…" the topic was still a touchy one for her and she still had trouble thinking about it. And knowing her sisters feelings about it he just shrugged his shoulders and went to go pack.

Then In no time at all, or so it seemed John and Philippa Gaunt were on the first flight too London England with no idea what adventure awaited them.


	2. The Search

"Groanin!" Philippa caught sight of Nimrod's butler when they got off the plane.

"It is great to see you Ms. Philippa, I say it is great to see you." Groanin embraced Philippa then John.

"I'm worried about your uncle, very worried, he always leaves notes or such when he slinks off somewhere… and he usually doesn't wander around in spirit form either, I say he usually doesn't wander around as a spirit." John and Philippa hopped into the car.

"Did he say he would take a while?" John asked

"No actually he said he would be fairly quick." Groanin had a death grip on the steering wheel.

"He usually brings me along with him places as well but being in spirit form and all… I mean he went to go investigate that blasted bridge and to get past all that security and all he had to be invisible! But now… I don't know where to look!"

"It will be ok Mr. Groanin, maybe after we get settled we will go look around that site our selves, I mean it's plenty warm, and with John we can stick with the buddy system. And if he's nowhere around the bridge well…" Philippa stopped right there to not dampen the butler's already darkened mood.

Groanin pulled into the drive and parked at the large English home. All three went inside and John and Philippa unpacked and settled in.

"Maybe he's in the house somewhere!" John exclaimed thinking of his uncle. "We should take a quick peek."

"Philippa nodded her head "Not such a bad idea, but if he is why wouldn't he just come back into his body and tell his clearly distressed butler he's ok?"Second thinking the idea "I think we should start at the bridge…I don't know but I really think we should start there."

"Well, if you insist." John sat down. "I wonder what's for dinner." He said out loud. Philippa stared at him

"Your uncle is missing and all you can think about is food!" She shook her head "You even surprise me John."

"What? I'm hungry." John said looking at his sister. "I'm always hungry after plane rides. I think it's a claustrophobia thing."He said stuffing his suit case under the bed Philippa shook her head.

"I guess I'm pretty hungry to. But I'm more anxious to look for Uncle Nimrod!"She started to bite her nails "He could be in real trouble, I mean who knows, maybe he was taken hostage by an evil djinn, or attacked by some unheard of spirit monster."

"Spirit monster?" John asked "Really… that sound so cool!" He looked at his sister who was looking at him like he just committed a crime.

"What? You have to admit that sounds…" but he stopped seeing he was only making his twin sister look more accusingly at him.

"How about we go convince Mr. Groanin to let us go search for him now." Philippa suggested "The sooner the better!" John nodded

"I agree!" they both went down stairs and talked to Mr. Groanin only to find him already waiting to go.

"Ready to go?" Groanin asked and opened the door

"Anxious, Mr. Groanin?" John asked and headed out the door.

"Well to be honest John yes… it's been quite odd without your uncle lately and I'm not feeling quite myself, I've felt really weird lately."

"I realized that… you haven't really complained about one thing." Philippa said looking out the window.

"Yeah so have I" John added."Not like you at all." they pulled into a parking lot not far from the fallen bridge sight.

"It's sad to think 21 people have died here. I mean to think they had families and all. It's terrible this happened." She nodded gravely "Best start here, and Mr. Groanin, if we don't come back in a while don't worry I'm sure it'll be fine and we'll be okay." John busted in

"And if we are gone for a while don't call and tell our mom!" He always hated when mother's became frantic and hysterical about nothing, his seen some of his friends mom's freak out just because they were five minutes late.

"You have my word you two. Just be sure not to be gone way too long I'm sure your mom will call to check up on you sometime, or your dad, either or I'm a terrible liar." Groanin looked in the rear view mirror to look at them

"And if you plan to be more than twenty four hours come back and tell me please!"

John and Philippa nodded and slid into spirit form.


	3. A Reunion

"See anything?" John called to Philippa who was searching under a piece of fallen rubble.

"Nope, nada!" she crawled out from under the teepee of stone and wiped the dirt from her clothes. John groaned.

"At this pace we just might take more than twenty-four hours to search this whole site!" He sat down on the shore and looked across the water.

"Should we split up?" He asked "I mean this would all go faster!"

"No then if someone is behind this, it would be a divide and conquer situation." Philippa replied, now wiping the dirt off her pants.

A voice suddenly rang through the air.

"Your sister is right! Maybe around her you can stand a fighting chance John." John and Philippa suddenly whirled around to see a tall, arrogant looking boy with black hair.

"Though before I came pretty close to dealing with her before, maybe both of you are hopeless cases." Dybbuk then jumped from the bank he was standing on and landed only a few feet away from the twins.

"Though I'm so strong now that even your uncle was easy to deal with." Dybbuk flexed his fingers

"_!"_

"_ABECEDARIAN" _John and Philippa did not hesitate to use djinn power against Dybbuk, but to their surprise nothing happened

"You know it's not really smart leaving behind a very nice pair of shoes Philippa." Dybbuk chuckled and lifted his pant leg to reveal a golden pair of slippers.

"Very comfortable as well as useful these are!" Dybbuk added smiling cruelly.

Philippa gasped "How did you find those? They were buried!"

"When I heard you say that you buried them at the airport, I just made myself a metal detector and search around the rain forest for a little while. Nothing too hard." Dybbuk then put his hand in his pocket.

"But I've explained enough as it is, so I'll just move you two out of the way."

"Dybbuk we were your friends why are you trying to get us out of the way?" John asked trying to distract him as his sister and he backed away slowly.

"Key word, _**were**_ friends, John. Also I have some big plans for your tribe, and I don't need the ones who are most likely to interfere… interfering!" He then pulled out a strange looking medallion and uttered some strange words.

"But don't worry, I'm doing you a favor with what I have planned with the rest of the Marid at least you won't karhtnv kshiaosk…"

Dybbuk's last few words became gnarled and meshed together as Philippa and John saw a bright flash of blue and fell unconscious.

"Are they dead?" A loud and youthful voice asked.

"No their not dead! Just unconscious." Another voice snapped.

"No need to be so uptight Nimrod." Yet another voice exclaimed.

"Are they going to be okay?" This voice made Philippa shoot awake.

"Dybbuk!" she opened her eyes to see Dybbuk alright. But then he rolled his eyes and moaned like a bassoon.

"Buck, just Buck okay." He then smiled and hugged Philippa


	4. The Lost World

"I can't believe it you're…. Well you're you!" Philippa squealed still embracing Buck. Buck smiled back.

"Yeah… I'm me." He let go of Philippa "And you're you too I see." Buck then turned to reveal Nimrod smiling at Philippa.

"Uncle Nimrod! This is where you disappeared to! Groanin was, or I should say _**is**_ really worried about you! In fact… well never mind. I guess we found you!"

"If only he would really be lost!" A voice grumbled. Philippa turned around and saw Rudyard Teer smirking.

"Rudyard! Wha… I thought you were trapped in a jade suit of armor." Philippa said

"I am." Rudyard said

"Then how come…" She started but Nimrod stopped her.

"I will explain everything when your brother comes around, just in the mean time we will have to wait." Nimrod pulled up a chair and beckoned Philippa to sit. She looked around the room. It was all white. No furniture occupied the room except for about five chairs and a door. John was lying on the floor and Rudyard was sitting next to someone reading a paper. Nimrod then sat down next to her and seemed to stare with narrowed eyes at the paper. Buck then came over and sat on the other side of Philippa and seemed to look from Nimrod to the paper and sighed.

"The more you two keep up at this the more awkward it's going to get." The paper suddenly got shut by the reader.

"Yea Nimrod you're burning a hole in the paper" Iblis snapped

"Are you sure it's not trying to put itself out of its misery from being in your presence, because if it is I don't blame it one bit!" Nimrod shot back.

Iblis then crumpled up a section of the paper and threw it straight into Nimrod's face, only to have Nimrod pick it up and throw it back, and soon the two of them were engaged in a paper war. Then Rudyard picked a piece up himself and threw it at Nimrod, only to get hit by the sports page. Philippa just sat back trying to not get pelted in the face. She then saw John turn and start to wake up. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up right in between the flying paper

"Hey!" he shouted "HEY!"

Buck looked down "Hi John." He smiled then helped John up.

"They've been going on like this for ever, Nimrod and Iblis. Just like children" And to make his point a stray piece of paper hit him

"I figured all you can do is wait 'till they get bored with hurting each other and calm down. It started out with them acting professional about things, but the hatred got to them. Shows what happens when you keep an Ifrit and a Marid together for too long." He shook his head

"Rudyard and I even are at each other's throat." He glared at Rudyard who wasn't paying close enough attention to notice.

"Wait you're normal Buck! The good Buck!" John exclaimed causing Nimrod to stop throwing and turn to smile at his nephew.

"John you're awake. Ow." Nimrod flinched when he got hit with the whole business section.

"Ha!" Iblis sneered and sat down. Nimrod only narrowed his eyes and mumbled something.

"I'm glad to see you both! But not really to see you here." Nimrod said restoring his smile.

"I take it you ran into the evil Dybbuk." He added gravely.

"Yea and he said he had something planned for the Marid!" John replied "I don't like the sound of that."

"I do." Rudyard grinned "Evil Dybbuk sounds a lot better than this prude!" He glanced at Buck who only replied buy sticking his tongue out and turned to John.

"Me neither, Trust me it has to be bad, I've had to deal with my dark side before. Inside of myself I guess but still fought him." He frowned.

"He also has the gesalt slippers." Philippa said "We can't use djinn power against him."

"Well you don't have to worry about him here." Iblis said, fiddling with a crumpled piece of paper.

"In fact it's so boring here you don't have to worry about anything but your own sheer boredom!" He added throwing the paper at the floor.

"Wait where are we?" John asked

"Were in a different world outside the spirit world and the physical world." Nimrod explained

"Were in the lost world."


	5. A Good Heart

"The lost world?" John wondered aloud "Why is it lost?"

"Because nobody can find it you moron!" Rudyard replied

"We did." Philippa responded snidely

"Yea because of ." Rudyard said.

"Now calm down. No need for arguments." Nimrod Interjected "It's called the lost world because it was a big mistake. About 300 years ago two djinn…"

"You can end at mistake Nimrod, no need to go all technical, it's called lost because nobody want to find it."

"Though I can assure you two we can get out easily…" Nimrod assured

"Yea for you." Iblis growled

"What does he mean?" Philippa asked

"There is an exit out of here" Buck told her "Though to pass through it you have to have a good heart, and the names Iblis and Rudyard don't appear on the nice list."

"Thank you Santa Clause." Rudyard said sarcastically.

"How do you end up here though? I mean Dybbuk just used some sort of medallion."John asked

"Well it's a bit complicated. In short you have to be…trapped." Nimrod explained "Buck is here because his spirit wants to be free, but since Dybbuk is a part of him, if Dybbuk still lives then so does Buck and vice versa, Iblis and Rudyard's spirits can't escape through Jade, and we have befallen some strange binding of Dybbuk's."

"So where is this gateway out?" Philippa asked

"Well I don't know, because some people won't tell us!" Nimrod looked at Iblis and Rudyard

"Why should I tell you?" Iblis asked "What have you ever done for me?"

"Excuse me but I've said quite a few things in your defense countless of times when you were in trouble." Nimrod scoffed

"Doesn't count." Iblis replied

"Doe… doesn't count!"Nimrod growled "And why doesn't it count!"

"Because it's always your fault I get caught."Iblis said "Also last time you said you didn't know what to say."

"Why didn't you show me where the exit is?" Buck blurted

"Because you never asked."

"Yea! But the decent thing to do would be to show me, since it's your fault I'm stuck here in the first place!" Buck argued "In fact it's your fault that every single one of us is in here!"

"He has a point!" Philippa added

"Yes he does." Iblis said smoothly "But he said it would be the decent thing to do, and I never said I was a decent person."

"Though after what happened to you. You would think you would learn your lesson!" Nimrod said taking a step forward

"But being here, what do I have to lose?" Iblis said smugly "I mean it can't get much worse."

"But you can make it better!" John stepped in "You can get four Marid out of your face!"

"And live with the knowledge that I HELPED four Marid would take away that joy." Iblis replied "Might as well make you suffer if I have to."

"Though we could probably put that plan we were talking about into effect… uh just a thought." Rudyard said.

Iblis looked at Rudyard like he just slapped him.

"I'm only saying that since the gateway guardian refuses to let anybody pass through since we came along we could set our plan in effect and get them away and get us out of here!" Rudyard said nervously

Iblis sighed, dropped his head then looked at Buck

"Fine… I'll do it. But I'll hate myself for it." He then stood up "Come on you bunch of morons, I'll show you the way out of this boring, desolate, pathetic excuse for a world. Even if it is against every single thing I stand for."

Everyone then jumped up and exited the room and stepped into a dull world. The outside world looked like a ghost town. Not a soul in sight. All of the buildings were dull and lifeless with practically no color at all. Even the sun and sky seemed to be a shade of pathetic grey. Buck took hold of Philippa's hand

"Looks like I finally get a chance to get out of here." He said "Just take a look around and you'll see why I don't want to stay."

"How come you haven't gone mad? I mean it's so… so boring." Philippa said

"I think it's because haven't been here long enough, though I'm pretty sure I'm already well on my way to insanity."Buck laughed again. Philippa just smiled and looked around

"Well you're sure in good spirits." Buck squeezed Philippa's hand "What's on your mind?"

"Well… I'm just a little worried." Philippa looked ahead to John, then to Nimrod

"I want to know what Dybbuk means when he has something planned for the Marid… All of our friends could be in real trouble right now!" She kicked a rock away then looked at Buck. "Do you think he's planning to kill them? I mean I know that would take so much power but… He might have help." Buck looked away

"I wouldn't be surprised if he attempted such a thing." He shrugged his shoulders "I can't help but worry also, I mean if something does happen it will be mostly my fault, I couldn't live if I was responsible with that kind of thing. Even with having a monster for a father." He looked at Iblis who was talking to Rudyard. Philippa then squeezed Buck's hand and let go only to wrap her arm around his shoulder.

"Guess you have to live with having a good heart Buck." Philippa smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.


	6. An Unusual Escape

A rumble fell across the ground

"What did you do?" Nimrod asked Iblis

"I do believe I found the exit out of here." Iblis said taking a step back

"Are you sure?" John asked

"You better hope so, now shouldn't you?" Iblis shrugged

The rumbling got louder and louder and the ground started to collapse beneath around them only to have everything crumble down to make a perfect circle around the group with a small walk way leading to a door.

"Now thru that door is the gateway… and the gate guardian…" Iblis said.

"Wait! What are guardians?" John asked

"Oh only the protector of the gateway. Lately though he's been kind of…protective and said he won't let anyone through since we showed up." Rudyard smiled

"Why are you smiling?" Philippa shot "You practically just said nobody can go home!"

"Ohh but he didn't" Buck sighed and Philippa gave him a curious look.

John turned and faced Buck "What do you mean?" He asked

"You'll see" Buck replied biting his lip.

Iblis opened the door to suddenly light up everyone with a bright blinding light.

"Out of the frying pan." Iblis said stepping into the glowing light through the door way

"And into the fire." Rudyard added, trailing after his father.

"Nimrod bit his lip.

"Well, when in Rome do as the Romans do, I guess." Nimrod said. Then held his breath and walked thru the door.

"Only we're not in Rome" John mumbled following his uncle.

Buck took a step forward "After you." He said beckoning Philippa thru the door. Philippa smiled and shook her head and stepped into the blinding light.

"Show off," she whispered to herself. Buck didn't hesitate to quickly go thru behind her.

Every one stepped off into a world of white. A stone archway stood in the center of the strange place only to have a rather ordinary looking being standing in front of it. A three foot wall with only one entry way to the gateway encircled the guardian and the exit, which everyone huddled behind while Iblis some what discussed the plan.

"The signal is, are those your eyes." He whispered only to look at Rudyard "Ready?" He asked.

"Wait!" Nimrod intervened "What kind of signal is that and the signal to do what!" Iblis only gave him a harsh sign to be quiet the turned to Rudyard and nodded. Rudyard then looked over the wall and started to crawl to the opening.

"This better work, whatever this is." Nimrod hissed to Iblis, who only shushed him in reply.

When Rudyard came within a foot to the opening in the wall to get to the gateway he suddenly stood up.

"You again!" Everyone could hear the guardian shouting to Rudyard "I thought I told you I'm not letting you or your bum of a father thru this gateway." Rudyard only shrugged

"And I thought I told you, I wouldn't take no for an answer." He said stopping to look the guardian in the eyes. "So I figured I would just bug you until you let me thru." The guardian only shuffled his feet

"Get out of here, you little punk, I am made to withstand any form of black mail or bribes." He then pushed Rudyard back

"Hey don't push me!" Rudyard said stepping forward and pushing the guardian.

"Try that again! I dare you. You little brat!" The guardian growled.

"Well if you dare me." Rudyard shrugged and pushed the guardian again

"You little…" The guardian then picked Rudyard up by the collar and threw him down.

"Agh I got dust in my eyes!" Rudyard then stood up with his eyes clamped shut "I can't see." He then walked forward and bumped into the guardian. He then started patting him as to figure out what he was.

"Is this you? It doesn't feel right."

"Yes that is me, now go away!" The guardian growled kicking Rudyard in the shin

"Ow that hurt!" He then started hoping around on one foot, with his eyes closed. He then grabbed the guardian to regain his balance.

"Oy get away." The guardian tried shrugging him off but Rudyard clung on to him

"Wait a second. Is this your arm?" He then put his hand on top of his head

"No that's my head! Now..."

"This can't be your head! Wait _Are those your eyes?_" Iblis then quickly stood up and motioned for everyone else to follow him.

"Oy I can't see! Get your hands off me!" The guardian was now spinning in circles to get Rudyard to let go. Everyone was tip toeing as fast as they could, following Iblis to the gateway

"Ahhh you're making me dizzy!" Rudyard shouted still covering the guardian's eyes. Everyone was just inside the circle of the wall

"Well let go!" The guardian shouted now trying to pry Rudyard's hand's off. If he opened his eyes he would see every single one of the group tip toeing to the gateway.

"Stop spinning and I will let go!" Rudyard shouted looking at the group only a few feet away from the exit

"Fine you little demon!" The guardian stopped spinning, though Rudyard still covered his eyes.

"Well?" The guardian asked as the group finally all reached the exit. Iblis quickly ran through the gate way, followed by John, Philippa, Buck, and then Nimrod.

"Hey did someone just leave!" The guardian shouted now throwing Rudyard to the ground.

"See ya sucker!" Rudyard yelled as he scrambled to the gateway

"NO!" The guardian bounded for Rudyard, and just missed grabbing his leg. Only to have not only one but six djinn escape his world.


	7. Breakfast With The Blue Djinn

"Philippa… Philippa! Hey get up" Philippa woke up to see Buck smiling down at her. "Wake up sleepy."

"Huh? Buck…" She blinked a couple of times and stretched on the cot she was lying on.

"What happened? Where are we?" She fell back down and turned over, feeling a little tired still.

"We are in the hanging palace." Buck answered, sitting down on the side of the bed

"Oh." Philippa turned over. "So, is Faustina here?"

Buck nodded "And she wants to speak to you, with your brother and uncle of course." He added.

Philippa groaned "When?" She asked while yawning.

"Now."

"Now?" Philippa asked putting the sheet over her head

"Right now." Buck smiled and ran his fingers through his black hair.

"Uhhh." Philippa yanked the sheet so only her head was exposed.

"Did she know it was the good you, when she saw you?" She asked looking at him curiously. Buck nodded.

"Am I the last one up?" Philippa asked blowing a strand of hair away from her face, trying to start a conversation, seeing that Buck was looking pretty distant.

"Yep… besides, your brother, but your uncle is dragging him out of bed… literally…" Buck chuckled, now looking more focused. "Your brother really dislikes getting out of bed."

"Tell me about it." Philippa rolled her eyes, remembering how many times SHE had to wake up her lazy brother.

"Well come on let's go! Up up!" He took hold of Philippa's hands and pulled her upright.

"You don't want to keep her blueness waiting do you?"He asked

"Her blueness?"

"What else is the Blue Djinn of Babylon supposed to be called? It's bad enough she's my sister. Do I call her, your grace, your highness? Your honor? Your djinniness?" Buck asked "I mean I don't know what to call her." Buck looked even more puzzled when he was done.

"I suppose I don't want to keep her _blueness _waiting." Philippa teased and swung her feet out of bed as Buck stood up after her.

"I just have to fix my hair." She smiled and said her focus word **(I would write it, but I know I would get it wrong :D) **and a brush appeared in her hands.

"As you _wish_" Buck laughed "Get it? You know as you _wish, _like how we're djinn and you… never mind." Buck stopped seeing Philippa shaking her head.

"I'll be fast." Philippa walked into the bathroom

10 minutes later

"Philippa, John, Buck." Faustina nodded at each of them as they entered the large dining room. Faustina was sitting at the head of a table full of breakfast food of every sort. From bacon and eggs, to pancakes and waffles, as well as hash browns, toast, and many assortments of jellies. Nimrod was to the left of Faustina. He smiled and nodded at them. Across from Nimrod were Iblis and Rudyard, who were looking as happy as a lobster in a seafood restraunt.

"Have a seat." Faustina smiled and gestured to three chairs that suddenly pulled away from the table. John sat next to Nimrod, Philippa next to him, and Buck at the end of the table.

"Help yourselves." Faustina nodded, signaling to everyone that they could eat. Right away John and Buck dived for the bacon while Philippa quickly lead back to get out of their way.

"Jeeze! Are you guys hungry?" Philippa exclaimed a little shocked at their frenzy for food.

"Yep." Buck mumbled, right away stuffing a whole pancake in his mouth.

Faustina blinked at her brother, then turned to Nimrod

"I'm sure you've been informed from your niece and nephew that your tribe is in a pickle" She folded her fingers together. "Many disappearances reported. Including…" Faustina looked at John and Philippa "Their mother."

Nimrod dropped his fork

"Layla!" He whispered harshly. Faustina nodded

"Dybbuk?" He asked gravely. Faustina only nodded again. Nimrod sighed and leaned back.

"Let me take a guess… you want me… us…" He added while he glanced at Philippa throwing a biscuit at John and laughing. "You want us to find Dybbuk and stop him from… from?"

"I don't know what he is up to, but he is connected to the Marid disappearances." Faustina said, leaning forward. Nimrod sighed

"Do you know where he is?" Nimrod sighed again, feeling that if things weren't stopped soon, things will be getting very, very ugly.

"Dybbuk was last spotted in Sydney, Australia by djinn intelligence." Faustina took a small bite off toast with strawberry jam.

"Hey!" Buck shouted, slapping John on the back off the hand, making John drop the piece of bacon he was trying to steal. Philippa laughed at Buck stuffing the piece of bacon in his mouth and teasing John about it. Then the three focused on Faustina and Nimrod. Noticing both of them staring at them.

"Now to you two…" Faustina turned to Iblis and Rudyard. Both have just been staring at their plates and looking pretty pale. Rudyard slid down in his chair and Iblis stabbed a pile of untouched pancakes with his fork.

"You both realize the huge pressure you put on all djinn kind with your attempt to change the character of the whole universe." Rudyard mumbled something not understandable and Iblis just shrugged

Faustina breathed in loudly and sat back in her chair.

"Well you both should know that that sort of stunt will call for punishment." She smiled "HARD punishment. Rudyard slid down in his chair further and Iblis dropped his fork and leaned back.

"Not to mention that unserved punishment still needs to be served, Iblis I'm sure you recall you were supposed to be exiled to Venus for ten years," She smiled "So, I'll give you both a choice. Be stuffed in a bottle for the rest of your lives…" Rudyard slid down so much further that only his head barley made it past the table.

"Or you both can track down Dybbuk with Nimrod and help bring him to justice, with community service afterwards of course."

"Wait a minute!" John objected "First, why should Nimrod be responsible for Iblis and Rudyard when he did nothing wrong? And secondly are we helping Nimrod?"

"Both, good questions John." Faustina said. "For Iblis and Rudyard, Nimrod would have the power to just send them back to me if they were too much work, and you can help him if you wanted." Nimrod tauntingly smirked at Iblis who only shot him a look of pure hatred back.

John nodded and looked at his sister who nodded back at him.

"We're in" He said to his uncle "But we'll have to call our mom for permission."

"I will take care of that!" Nimrod said briskly looking at Faustina who only bowed her head and looked back at Iblis and Rudyard.

"So?" She asked

"I… er… but… he… I…I'll help Nimrod." Iblis said through clenched teeth now stabbing the pancakes and toast violently. Rudyard sat up with a look of disgust on his face.

"Choi… Choice two…" he repeated.

"Nimrod?" She turned to him, and seeing his amused expression knew the answer was yes to watching after the two Ifrit.

"Do they have to obey his every command," Philippa asked watching in horror as Iblis stabbed his food so hard she was pretty sure the plate cracked.

"But of course." Faustina smiled

"Beautiful." Nimrod said already thinking he was going to pack quite a bit, only to have both of them carry his luggage.

"Yes just wonderful!" Iblis said with very strong sarcasm.

Faustina smiled and stood up.

"Very good! You all leave tomorrow. I suggest you start packing." She then turned away and walked out the room. Things went very silent. Suddenly Iblis stood up with a look of displeasure all across his face. Rudyard quickly mimicked him, same look and everything.

"Well, you heard the lady… best start packing I suppose…" He rolled his neck and sharply turned around and stomped out of the room, Rudyard closely following behind. Buck chuckled for a moment then made a straight face.

"You do realize that I am coming with you." He said

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Nimrod said now standing himself.

"Well I for one am going to go pack. Sounds like we have quite an adventure on our hands."

"Nimrod smiled then addressed the three young djinn.

"I suggest you three start packing as well." Then walked out of the room.

"Adventure here we come." Buck said, and John and Philippa could only grin from ear to ear and nod.


	8. Nightmare on A Plane

**Finally the writer's block has been unblocked :3. And just for y'alls information, the fork in the garbage disposal video on YouTube is to thank… or blame… depends on how you like the chapter :D hopefully you guys think it's a good chapter! A little note this takes place after those embarking on the quest to find Dybbuk, has boarded the plane to Australia.**

"I hate planes." Buck growled, already starting to feel the claustrophobia come on.

"How long is this flight supposed to be any way." He asked popping a charcoal pill in his mouth.

"3 hours." Philippa said reaching up and putting her carry on bag in the compartment, then plopping down in the window seat. Buck growled and banged his head on John's seat in front of him.

"Hey." John exclaimed, spilling his water on his lap. "Stop banging your head against my seat." Buck then leaned back and grumbled to himself as Nimrod came into the cabin, a somewhat disoriented look on his face.

"What is it uncle Nimrod?" Philippa asked noticing something was up.

"It's Groanin, I can't seem to get a hold of him. I tried in Iraq but I just figured the cell phone reception was bad. But now I have four bars and no one is picking up the phone." Nimrod scratched his head

"I'm sure he was just getting groceries or something." John said putting his headphone in his ears.

"Yes…" Nimrod mumbled and sat down and buckled since the fasten your seat belt sign popped on.

"Do you really think leaving Iblis and Rudyard in business class by themselves is a good idea?" Philippa asked. Already imagining what sort of horrible things they might do. Snakes on the plane, The engines dying, All of the luggage being lost. She shivered.

"Oh they won't try anything to stupid. Not while I have the Blue Djinn of Babylon on speed dial. Though I don't doubt they will get themselves into something." Nimrod glanced back. "I can't help but feel sorry for the poor soul sitting next to the creatures." He pulled out a news paper and opened to the article about the collapsed bridge. Philippa leaned on Buck's shoulder.

"What do you think he is up to?" Philippa asked Buck yawning.

"Something horrid and diabolical." Buck answered yawning after her, after all yawns are contagious in a way. Then rested his head on hers. "But right now I'm just worried about my empty stomach." He said quietly starting to dose off. He felt the plane starting to take off.

"Your stomach does sound very grumbly." Philippa chuckled hearing Buck's stomach growl. "Maybe you should ask for something to eat." She added already half asleep

"Nah… I think I'll just… just…" Buck's voice trailed off as he fell asleep. Philippa smiled and followed his lead and soon found herself dreaming.

Philippa was standing on a bridge over very rough and stormy waters. She looked around only to find darkness on both sides of the bridge.

"Hello!" She called out, thinking she heard giggling. She turned to her left and saw Buck emerge from the shadows. He smiled his wonderful smile and out stretched his arms for an embrace.

"Buck!" she cried and began to walk towards him.

"NO PHILIPPA IT'S A TRAP!" A familiar voice called out, and another Buck emerged at the other side of the bridge. The left side.

"That's Dybbuk! The evil part! The Ifrit! No I'm the real Buck!" He screamed after her. "Don't fall for it."

Philippa turned back to the Buck on the right side. He had a very concerned look on his face.

"No Philippa don't listen! It's me, Buck. That's Dybbuk! He's lying; he is the one who's setting the trap. He's the Evil one! He's trying to trying to trick you!" He held out his hand. "Please…" He pleaded

"Please don't fall for it. Please, he'll only hurt you!" He urged her on waving his hand towards him. But Philippa remained right in the middle of the bridge not sure what to do. She tried to open her mouth but it was clamped shut. Then the Buck on the left pleaded with her again.

"No Phil, it's ME! You know it's me! You have to!" He then held out _his_ hand.

"Come with me! I'll get you away from him."

"See!" The other Buck blurted out. "He's trying to take you from me! Don't do it Philippa. DON'T GO TO HIM!" He cried, trying to hold out his hand farther.

"I'm the one you need to trust, it's me!" He said soothingly.

Philippa stood horrified. She didn't know which Buck to go to.

"No no NO!" She thought. "This shouldn't be this hard!" She looked at both of the Buck's face's each one had no trace of evil on them, not even a difference in emotion. Each Buck had a pleading and concerned look on his face, each one holding out his hand desperately. Suddenly the bridge started to shake, then it started to collapse leaving her to plunge into the crashing waves beneath her.

"PHILIPPA!" one of the Buck's screamed but she couldn't tell which one, for both were consumed by the shadows.

"BUCK!" Philipp shot open her eyes. Buck snorted and quickly sat up right.

"Wha.. wha… are we there!" He asked rubbing his eyes

"Oh… ummm… no…" Philippa answered a little embraced about screaming Buck's name through the cabin. The flight attendant was even giving her strange looks. The couple to their right was looking at her and whispering.

"Oh… well, can I help you?" Buck sat back shutting his eyes.

"Just a uh… a dream…" Philippa blushed sliding down in her chair.

"You were dreaming about me?" Buck smiled and started to chuckle.

"Errr… yeah… "Philippa whispered closing her eyes again trying to fall back asleep.

"Cute." Buck mumbled and got up.

"Where are you going?" Philippa asked dozing off, her head leaning on the back of her chair now.

"To get food." Buck answered and went hunting for a decent looking meal.


	9. Air Plane Food

"I hate air plane food." Buck said, looking at the small bag of nuts in one hand and the bottle of Coke in his other. He crunched down on a nut.

"I wish this was a plane full of djinn, and then I could eat whatever I want without question."

"You mind keeping it down a little." Nimrod said looking at the couple beside their group. Buck just grunted and crossed his arms, having already finished his nuts.

"When do we land?" He grumbled. Philippa stirred on his shoulder, she was still asleep.

"Any time no…" Nimrod was cut short by some commotion going on in the other section of the plane. John looked back.

"Uh Oh" He said. Two flight attendants were walking with a clearly upset man walking.

"Throw them off the plane!" He was raging "I want them thrown OFF THE PLANE!" He was turning red he was so mad

"Sir may you please just sit here and calm down?" The flight attendant looked pretty peeved with him.

"Yeah I'll sit down." The purple faced man said. "But I want to speak with your supervisor when we land!" He said and plopped in the seat.

"Of course sir." The other flight attendant rolled her eyes and they walked away. Buck chuckled.

"Well, that was somewhat expected." John said, turning back around in his seat. "Judging that he came from the business class." Nimrod just sighed and shook his head.

"We should be starting to land any moment now." The moment he said the words the fasten your seat belt sign came on. The plane started to get more turbulent.

"Wake up sleepy!" Buck shook Philippa's shoulder.

"Whu…oh, seatbelt." She put on the black strap and stretched.

"That was fast." She said looking out the window

"Nah, you were just sleeping." John said. The plane was getting even more turbulent. The recording of some lady thanking them for choosing the air line they were on rung through the plane. The man who through the fit earlier responded

"This plane had hoodlums on it. I'm never choosing Aussie air line again!" Everybody on the plane just stared at him

"What's wrong with him?" Philippa asked. Buck just shrugged and started grabbing his stuff.

Once off the plane Buck took a deep breath

"Ahhh, sweet non-airplane air!" He put his arm around Philippa's shoulders

"I want whirlwinds back!" He went on "Stupid environment, and it needing protecting." They walked to the baggage carousel. Buck picked up his, and Philippa's suit case.

"Here I'll take that." Philippa suggested reaching for her suit case.

"Nonsense." Buck said and quickly walked away before she could snatch her bag away from him.

"Buck get back here this instant!" Philippa yelled, but ended up having to chase him across the airport until buck ran into Nimrod.

"Wow! Watch it!" Nimrod said, quickly dodging a falling Buck.

"Ouufff" Buck grunted as he hit the ground. "Sorry Nimrod." He quickly got up and took a hold of his bag and Philippa's.

"Oh no need for _you _to carry those, dear boy." Nimrod smiled mischievously, whirled around and pointed to Iblis and Rudyard.

"You slave number one and slave number two! Bags!" He then pointed to his, John's, Buck's, and Philippa's bags. Iblis and his son just stood there with irritated expressions.

"Now! We don't have all day Ifrit!"Nimrod smiled ruefully, and then muttered "I'm going to enjoy this." Iblis growled and took a hold of Nimrod's and Buck's bags, and Rudyard grabbed Philippa's and John's.

"Now to the car! Go go!" Nimrod waved them off and the two Ifrit trudged away.

"Meanwhile… bathroom!" Buck shouted and ran off.

"Well shall we go to the car my dear nephew and niece?" Nimrod smiled and gestured toward the exit.

"Where are we going?" John asked

"Oh, to visit an old friend of mine. See if he knows anything about where our young… counterpart of a friend is." Nimrod answered opening the door to a cold wind.

"I forgot, it's winter here." Philippa shivered. Missing the warm summer in New York.

"It won't get too cold, but here." Nimrod handed Philippa his jacket. Always keep one with me on airplanes, they always make those darn things too cool for my taste." Nimrod opened the car door for his niece.

"Buck better hurry up before I turn into an icicle." John said and slid into the car.

"I agree." Philippa answered following.


	10. Deceit, Car Chases, and Explosions

**Things are going to get pretty intense… fasten your seat belts ;) **

"Don't bump the walls, and don't you dare drop anything." Nimrod shouted back as Iblis and Rudyard struggled with everyone's luggage. John heard both of them mutter a few curses and names that sent shivers up his back.

"Shouldn't we be more careful with them?" He asked "After all they are Ifrit… The most evil Ifrit." John glanced back again. Nimrod just snickered

"Oh no need to worry John. Not when I have the Blue Djinn on speed dial." He just snickered again and stopped.

"Here we are, rooms A-34, A-35, and A-36" He then turned and commanded Iblis and Rudyard "Make sure all of the luggage gets in the right rooms! No mistakes! Now go on get to it." He then placed the three keys on top of the suit cases and bags and waved his hand toward the doors. Buck then stepped up and announced he was hungry.

"There is an all you can eat buffet!" He said triumphantly "And after being on that airplane I am starving!" He walked toward an elevator and pressed the button over and over .

"You three go on ahead, I'm going to try to get a hold of Groanin. I'm starting to worry about him." Nimrod said pulling out a cell phone.

Buck shrugged "Suit yourself." Nimrod walked away and Buck continued pressing the elevator button

"So you two coming?" He asked.

"Of course!" John exclaimed "I'm starving." He strode over to the elevator door. Philippa marched over to Buck's side as the elevator binged and slid open. Two men in black suits were inside. They smiled at the three of them.

"Going down?" One asked in an Aussie accent. They both nodded as they stepped in.

"Very good." The other man said. The door binged and slid shut. The two men were suddenly speaking in another language to each other.

"Wait!" Philippa whispered to Buck and John. "They both had Australian accents. Why are they speaking…?" Suddenly a hand flew across her mouth.

"Hey!" John shouted before the other man's hand was across his. He then suddenly found himself being held at gun point.

"Well done Malcom, Christopher." Buck nodded at the two men smiling.

"No problem master Dybbuk." The one, apparently named Malcom replied. Philippa gasped as Dybbuk laughed at her surprise.

"Surprised to see me love?" He chuckled wickedly as Philippa shouted some incoherent insult beneath Malcom's hand.

"Aww I'm glad to see you to John! Don't look so left out." John lunged toward Dybbuk but Christopher held him back, and shoved the gun's nozzle in his ear.

"Careful Christopher, don't want to hurt my old friend. At least, not at this very moment. The elevator was starting to stop. Dybbuk pulled a small glass bottle out of his pocket.

"Well looks like this reunion is going to be a short one." He yanked out some of John's and Philippa's hair, and they both felt them self's transubstantiating. (hope I spelled that right.). They both heard Dybbuk's laughter getting more and more distant.

"You jerk!" John Shouted as he felt himself being sucked down into the bottle. And suddenly everything went blank.

"There, all of the stupid luggage is in its stupid rooms!" Rudyard shouted down to Nimrod from a balcony.

"Good! You're free until I say so! And if either of you even sneeze funny, you'll be on the next rocket to Venus faster than a hummingbird's wing beat! Do I make myself clear?"

"Achoo!" Iblis shouted down and turned and walked into the room, Rudyard trailing close behind. Nimrod shook his head and tried calling Groanin for the 6th time. When no one answered he flipped his phone shut and looked at it with a worried expression.

"I do hope he's alright." He muttered to himself and turned to go join Philippa and John at the buffet. He stepped into the lobby and looked around. Suddenly he saw Buck.

"Buck my lad!" He walked up to him. Buck looked strange for a moment the smiled.

"Hey Nimrod. I'm just uh… just on the way to the uh… the loo, isn't it? That is what the Australians call the bathroom right?" He patted Nimrod's shoulder. "Any way I think John and Philippa went back up to the room. They said they forgot something." He started backing away "I'll meet you at the table we reserved, I'll be a moment though!" He rushed away. Nimrod scratched his head

"That's odd." But he just let it slide and headed up to the rooms. Once in the elevator he tried calling Groanin again. Still no answer. He growled in frustration and stepped out of the elevator. He walked up to room A-35 and knocked.

"John? Philippa?" He called out. When no one answered he tried knocking again. Iblis walked out.

"What are you doing?" He asked clearly annoyed. Nimrod just continued knocking.

"Did John and Philippa come up here?" He asked giving up with the knocking.

"No. I thought they were down stairs stuffing their horrid little faces." Iblis replied. Nimrod just shook his head.

"Give me the key to the room." Iblis shoved the key into Nimrod's hand, and Nimrod opened the door. It was all empty, except for luggage bags. Nimrod quickly walked inside and looked around. Seeing none of his niece or nephew he sighed and stepped out onto the balcony. Then someone caught his sight.

"Buck?" He steeped closer to the ledge, and saw Buck getting in a black car with two other men in black suits.

"Hey! Why is he getting in that car with two Shaitan?" Iblis stepped up beside him and tilted his head. Nimrod jumped.

"You know those two?" He asked suddenly getting a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Sure. I taught them a lesson for trashing one of my casinos. They thought it would be funny. Ha! I showed them funny. I remember that one's face is still somewhat scared on the side." He chuckled cruelly.

"Buck! What are you doing?" Nimrod yelled down. He just saw him look up, smirk, and shake a little glass bottle and yell back. Come and get them!" He then got in the car.

"Oh no!" Nimrod turned. "Iblis go get the car now!" He rushed out of the room and ran for the stairs.

"Hey what's u… ooooofff." He took Rudyard by the back of the jacket and pulled him along.

"Hey, hey get your hands off my Jerkrod." He tried to pull himself free, but Nimrod was stronger thanks to the adrenaline.

"At least let me walk down the stairs myself! O wow hey!" Nimrod let go of Rudyard and flew down the stairs.

"Dad what's going on." Nimrod heard Rudyard ask, as Iblis tried to keep up.

"We're going to chase to people who owe me a new casino." He said now dragging Rudyard along himself

"OW HEY. Stop it."

Once they got to the car they speed out of the parking lot.

" Should I worry about the speed limit, or are you cool with speeding." Iblis asked passing car after car." Nimrod just clenched the seat.

"I'm sure you've done this before, just… don't crash." He made a small gasp as the quickly passed a small car. It honked at them angrily. Nimrod clenched the seat tighter. This was much worse than a whirlwind he ever rode. He then saw the car Buck… or Dybbuk got in.

"That's the car there right?" Nimrod pointed to the black Mercedes.

"Gottcha!" Iblis quickly cut a mini-van off and got right behind Dybbuk's car. He slowed down to stay behind them. Nimrod could see one of the men turn and look at them.

"Uhhh… maybe we should have been more conspicuous about following them." He loosened his grip on the seat.

"Well to late fo… WAAA." A gunshot sounded on the road. One of the black suit men was shooting at them from an window. Iblis grinned wickedly.

"So that's how ya want to play eh?" He quickly changed lanes as the man shot at them again.

"By George!" Nimrod gripped his seat again. He watched as many cars were no franticly pulling over. The road was now clear. Then Nimrod saw as the man reloaded and aimed at Iblis.

"You might want to…." Suddenly he felt himself glued to the seat as Iblis sped the car forwar as the man shot. He felt something hit the bumper.

"Rudyard if you would please…" Iblis snaped his finger s at his son.

"Already on it." Nimrod turned and found Rudyard with an atomatic pointed out the window.

"Is that really necessary? I mean I know…" Nimrod ducked as he heard another gun shot.

"You know they're trying to kill us!" Iblis shouted as he pulled to the side of the black Mercedes.

"Remember what I told you Rudyard, aim at the wheels." Iblis said.

"Sure thing." Rudyard took aim.

Nimrod put his hands over his ears as rapid fire sounded from the back seat.

"How many times have you done this!" He shouted over the gun.

"Oh… three… four times?" Iblis shrugged and ducked as the left window shattered.

"They're always the same. A small adrenaline rush then bam. It's over like that." Nimrod turned as he heard police sirens. He then quickly ducked at what sounded like a gun shot, but when nothing happened he looked back and saw, all four of, Dybbuk's cars wheels were popped.

"About bloody time!" He heard Rudyard yell then stopped firing his gun. Iblis then took a sharp turn pulled into a market parking lot and turned off the car.

"Run." He said quickly, unbuckled, and ran out of the car. Rudyard doing the same.

"Wait wah…" He saw the police turn the corner, and then bolted out of the car himself. He followed Iblis and Rudyard into the market. They ran down the produce section, and then suddenly slowed down and walked casually into the magazine section.

Iblis picked up a newspaper and quickly opened in concealing his face. Rudyard did the same with a magazine. Nimrod saw the police walk in and quickly did the same with a book. He glanced over the edge of and saw five police man come in look franticly around then shake their heads and walk back out. He breathed out.

"Few… you call that a small adrenaline rush?" Nimrod set the book down and rubbed his temples. He had no idea where Groanin was, and his niece, nephew, and Buck, were gone… what next?

Dybbuk glowered at the two police men in front of him. They were back at the hotel only in a different room.

"YOU LOST THEM? Why didn't you search the bloody store you pathetic mundanes?"

"We're sorry master." One of the men said in a monotone and glassy eyed gaze. "We will not fail you again."

"No you won't" Dybbuk said in a malevolent drawl. "Because you won't have a chance to." He sneered and took out a gold, ornate medallion and hung it so it was eye level to the two men.

"You two are to go and prepare with the others back at base. Do not speak to anyone or even make eye contact with anyone. Do not even think around anyone. Now go." Dybbuk stuck the medallion back in his pocket and the two men blinked like they were just waking up, then left without a single word.

Dybbuk then sat down in an arm chair and rubbed his temples.

"I guess I'll have to go along with my plan after all." Dybbuk sighed. He then took out a small glass bottle and shook it a little.

Don't worry friends. You'll soon have more company to share all that space you have. He laughed menacingly and got up from his chair and left the hotel.

"This bottle is way too small to put seven djinn in!" The leader of the Ghul complained "How long is this bastar-"

"Hey! No need for foul language." The leader of the Jann exclaimed "We all just need to calm down and relax."

"Sure, no problem." The leader of the Shaitan said sarcastically "Nothings easier than relaxing when you're about to have a panic attack. I'm turning more claustrophobic than a fat man in an MRI." He sighed and banged his head against the glass. "And if this kid's plan goes right, we should be expecting two more djinn any moment."

"Let's hope it doesn't go right." Buck mumbled. Philippa looked at him and noted his down cast face. Buck told her how Dybbuk captured him at the airport when he went to go use the bathroom.

"_I didn't even get to the men's room before I was suddenly finding myself growing smaller and smaller, then put in here with these loonies"_

"_Who ya callin looney?" The Shaitan leader smirked "It's your other half that put us and you in here in the first place."_

"_I don't think that's correct grammar." The leader of the Jann sighed. "I think it's put you and us in here."_

"_Did I ask you? I don't need a grammar lesson idiot!"_

"_I was only saying…"_

"_Just shut up."_

"Philippa!" Buck nudged her back to the present.

"What?" She asked shaking her head to clear it.

"I was just asking you if you wanted a turn sitting down?" Buck asked standing up and gesturing to the small space on the ground.

"Oh…uh no thanks, I'm fine. John you can take my turn." She leaned her head against the glass.

"Thanks Phil." John plopped down and groaned. "Ugg. At least when Iblis captured us, he put us in a decent size bottle. I guess he was right about _at least you'll be comfortable_. I hate this." John slumped and pouted a little.

"I wonder how Iblis and Nimrod are." Philippa wondered out loud.

"With our luck they're probably getting captured right now." Buck moaned

Nimrod gripped the car seat, still a little nervous about cars at the moment. They were in a stolen black Nissan heading farther and farther away from civilization. He breathed deeply and rolled down the window.

"Still feeling car sick are you?" Iblis laughed accelerating to torment Nimrod more. After they got out of the little grocery store they hid in, Nimrod had almost thrown up he was so motion sick.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am." Nimrod growled "So if you would please… stop swerving for the love of everything good!" Iblis just grinned and still swerved.

"Hehe, sorry Nimrod but I have no love for anything good." He then just smirked and steered straight chuckling. Nimrod breathed in deep again and leaned his head back on the seat. What were they going to do? That was all he could think about. Should they confront Dybbuk? Should they stay away from him? Should he get other djinn to help? Will Dybbuk do anything to John and Philippa? When should he attempt to rescue them? Suddenly Nimrod's cell phone rang. He looked down and it was an unrecognizable number.

"Hello?" Nimrod asked cautiously

"Good day Nimrod." Dybbuk's voice cooed on the other line. "How are you this fine day?" Dybbuk chuckled.

"Dybbuk!" Nimrod exclaimed

"Yes. It's me. I have a problem Nimrod. I need to see you and my father." Dybbuk suddenly sounded very dark.

"So I decided to throw a party. Do you like fireworks Nimrod? I hope you do Nimrod, because if you're not at the Sydney opera house in 30 minutes you're going to see a grand display." Nimrod's heart fluttered.

"Dybbuk you…"

"30 minutes Nimrod. Tick tock!" Then the line ended.

"Iblis turn around now!" Nimrod yelled. With no objection Iblis did a fast U-turn into the other side of the two way street hoping to see Nimrod get car sick.

"Wha- What?" Rudyard suddenly woke up feeling the jerk of the turn. He rubbed his eyes.

"What's up?" He yawned.

"We need to get to the Sydney Opera House in 30 minutes or Dybbuk is going to blow it up." Nimrod said quickly dialing his phone.

"Fun." Rudyard mumbled leaning up against the window.

"No! Not fun!" Nimrod growled putting the phone to his ear. "Yes Faustina? Dybbuk! He… you know?" Good, good! I mean not good but… okay! We're heading in that direction! Alright! Goodbye!" Nimrod hung up.

"Can't you go any faster?" Nimrod asked ignoring the turning in his stomach

"Well I don't want you to get sick." Iblis mocked.

"Iblis! So help me I will…"

"Alright alright! Calm down. You never could take a joke." The car suddenly went from 60 to 120.

"You're lucky I anticipated something like this. Iblis steered with one hand while he leaned his head on the other, like he was just taking a leisurely Sunday drive. "I made it so the engine could go up to 250."Nimrod glanced at the speedometer and saw that they were pushing 170. He suddenly felt his stomach turning and tried to ignore the urge to vomit. Luckily djinn could handle much faster speed than humans…but they didn't have that better of reaction time. If traffic was heavy there would be no chance of making Dybbuk's deadline in time. Lucky ever since the bridge in England fell, people have been wary of travel.

"Come on! Come on!" Nimrod thought. "People's lives…so many…" He clenched his eyes shut and tried not to imagine the horror that was so likely to happen

Dybbuk stepped out of his car.

"Go" He instructed the driver, brandishing his golden medallion. And the car sped off. He turned and looked at the architecture of the Sydney Opera House.

"Last time seeing it in one piece." He thought and waited for Nimrod and his father. He turned to a couple taking pictures by him. He smiled and stepped toward them.

"I'll take a picture of you two in front of it if you'd like." He gave his most disarming smile.

"Why thank you!" The woman said and handed Dybbuk the camera. "The buttons on the top right." She stepped beside the man and wrapped her arm around him.

"Alright. Say cheese." But instead of taking a picture he held up the medallion and threw the camera behind him.

"You two are to forget everything else and serve me. Your first order is to protect me." Dybbuk scowled "You are to protect and serve me until your body's can take no more. You are to serve me until you are dead. No questions." He lowered the medallion and looked into the glassy eyed gaze of the couple.

"Yes master." They said in a monotone. Dybbuk then let go of his scowl and smiled while glancing at his watch. 15 minutes left.

"Plenty of time." He muttered and set to the task of gathering more followers.

"Iblis, I know you're a better bad driver than this." Nimrod shouted. There was only 10 minutes left. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Everything but the time. Iblis replied but Nimrod didn't understand. There was too much racing through his mind. It only seemed like a few seconds went by but when Nimrod glanced at the clock there was only five minutes left. They were so close but so far. Traffic was still light but there was enough that they had to slow way down.

"So what's going to happen if we don't make it in time? I mean, what are we going to do?" Rudyard asked, casually placing a piece of gum in his mouth.

"Well we _better _make it." Nimrod barked

"Sheesh, somebody needs to chill…" Rudyard suddenly found a piece of duck tape on his mouth.

"That's better." Nimrod sighed and dared to glance at the clock again. 5 minutes. They weren't going to make it. A drop of sweat crawled down the side of his head. Everything felt so cold but so hot at the same time.

"So many lives…" Nimrod thought. "More than the 21 that died on the bridge…much more." He bit his lower lip "Hundreds…thousands…" He suddenly felt the car jerk forward and skid to the side and he saw that they were there…only a few seconds remained. He bolted out of the car, incinerating the seat belt for a quick escape. He saw a crowd of people, and from it Dybbuk appeared grinning.

"Just in time for the show Nimrod! Where's my fathe…ah there you are Iblis! You should enjoy this." Dybbuk turned and pointed toward the Opera House.

"I wish that-"

"Dybbuk NO!" But Nimrod was too late. Things moved in slow motion. Dybbuk was laughing, Iblis and Rudyard were shouting at him to get down, and he saw people screaming and running.

"Too late." A voice in his head said then blackness. The darkest kind…

**Ohhh Hooo! I'm starting to get to the good part! I'm excited! The next chapter will be here a lot sooner! I Promise! So ….REVIEW!**


	11. Christmas Special

**CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! So this takes place in Las Vegas and the plot of Unexpected Surprises is in effect, only in the winter…so hope you enjoy!**

Philippa looked out the window of the Croesus Hotel. She was used to snow during the Christmas season but snow was practically impossible in Nevada. She was anxious to go home but the weather in New York prevented any plane from landing or taking off. So everyone decided to go to Las Vegas until the weather in New York improved. Nimrod insisted that Iblis close his busiest casino hotel for the holidays, Iblis of course having no choice really, obliged. She smiled as the memory came back of Uncle Nimrod turning everything festive and Yule like right away. Iblis just looked at it, turned, and walked out of the casino without a word, Rudyard trailing after. They haven't been back since.

"Hey Philippa! Come here! I made my first pumpkin pie with an oven!" Buck called her over to a poker table full of festive foods. **(May I add that this is the REAL Buck)**

"It's a little burnt but hey it's still pie." Buck gestured to a charcoaled blob in a pie pan.

"A _little_ burnt?" She asked as put her arm around her friend's shoulder and giggled. "Buck, it's not a pie anymore, its ash." Buck just shrugged and addressed the pie.

"Don't worry my lovely pie, I think you're perfect." He tried to stroke the pie affectionately but it crumbled as soon as he touched it. He pursed his lips and changed the subject.

"So… Nimrod sure knows how to decorate for Christmas…the fake snow is a nice touch." He scooped up a handful of fake snow and blew it in Philippa's face.

"Yes, he should look into interior design, now 'scuse me." John nudged his way in between Philippa and Buck and put a platter of cookies on the table.

"What's this black thing?" John asked pointing to Buck's pie.

"It was supposed to be pumpkin pie." Philippa laughed as John poked it, causing it to collapse into a pile of black dust.

"Well…I don't think it was made right…" John said grimacing. Buck scowled and uttered his focus word and a perfect looking pie appeared in his hands. He placed it on the table and turned to John and bowed.

"A perfect pie, Sifu Pieman." He then crossed his arms and pouted. Philippa shook her head and laughed.

"Come on." She said grabbing his arm. "We can go put on some Christmas music."

"Fine." Buck was still pouting but willingly went along.

"A little help John?" Nimrod walked in the room with a pile of presents in his hands.

"Sure thing." John took a few packages from the top.

"Just put 'em under the tree." Nimrod said placing his own handful of colorfully wrapped packages down on the floor and arranging them.

"So have you seen the weather report?" John asked also placing presents in an orderly fashion.

"Yes I have, I guess we'll be staying for a while." Nimrod stood and admired the scene.

"I'm sure everything will be cleared before Christmas Eve though." He smiled and brushed some fake snow off of his sleeve.

Suddenly the front door opened and Iblis came in whistling, a strange skip in his step.

"Why are you so happy?" John asked, suspicion hanging on every word.

"Why am I so happy?" Iblis gave a slight chuckle. "Well it's Christmas! Everyone's happy, aren't they?" He smiled and stifled another chuckle. John shrugged

"Exactly, _everyone's _happy! So being an Ifrit and all, I thought you'd be kinda grumpy and all ba- humbug!"

"Oh nonsense my dear boy! I love this time of year more than any other!" This made John even more confused, and seeing so Iblis cheerfully explained.

"I love it so much because everybody's so wrapped up in all the joy and excitement that they never expect bad luck to happen! Ever wonder why so many Christmas trees catch fire? Why kids never get the exact present they asked from Santa? Why so many people get trampled on Black Friday?" Iblis adjusted the black tie he was wearing and smiled even more.

"Mostly Ifrit!" He laughed and at this Nimrod shook his head and made a _tsk_ing noise

"Iblis, you're a horrible person, and truthfully, deserve to be imprisoned in a suit of jade armor!" Iblis just shook his head and sighed.

"Well merry Christmas to you, Mr. Grinch! Oh and I got you a present, something to make you a lot easier to be around!" Iblis muttered his focus word and a paper bag with eye holes appeared on Nimrod's head.

"There! You look a million times better!" Nimrod just took the paper bag of his head and threw it in the fireplace.

"Funny." He mumbled "How does Venus sound as a holiday vacation to you Iblis? I can make the arrangements in a flash." At this Rudyard walked in.

"You'll never guess what I found!" He piped as he set a pile of boxes down with Chinese writing on them.

"Please don't be Chinese fireworks!" Nimrod begged. Rudyard automatically looked guilty.

"Uhhh…no….they're um….Potatoes. Chinese potatoes!" He smiled and hid the boxes behind his back.

"I'm just uh….I'm just gonna put these up stairs!" He then picked up the boxes and scurried to the elevator. Nimrod then turned back to Iblis. He was watching Rudyard for a moment then looked at Nimrod with a sly expression.

"I'm just gonna make sure he doesn't drop those _potatoes_!" He then ran off after Rudyard. Nimrod shook his head and went back to turning a harbinger of bad luck into a festive little retreat. Since John and Philippa's mom was missing he made sure the weather in New York stayed too bad to fly.

"No! I hate the Nut Cracker! Why not play that awesome rock version of The Carol of The Bells?" Nimrod heard Buck's voice across the lobby. He smiled as he walked over to the three young djinn debating over which Christmas CD to play.

"I like Buck's idea. Rock n' Roll Christmas music all the way!" John said playfully punching Buck on the shoulder, nodding his agreement. Philippa sighed with exasperation.

"That is hardly traditional." She crossed her arms.

"I'm with Philippa." Nimrod said "The Nutcracker sounds a little more traditional." Buck stuck out his tongue.

"Ech! Noooooo!" He crossed his arms. "How about Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer? Everyone likes that song." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Great choice actually." Nimrod began. "Did you know this song was written about-" BOOOM! Every one jumped by a giant explosion noise outside.

"What in the name of Abraham Lincoln was that!" Buck shouted. Everyone turned when the elevator doors dinged open and soot covered Rudyard and Iblis walked out, doing their best to keep from bursting into laughter.

"The potatoes exploded." Rudyard chuckled then burst into uncontrollable laughter Iblis quickly falling into hysterics himself.

"Exploding potatoes…" Buck mumbled "Not a bad idea…" This soon got everyone laughing also.

It was definitely going to be one interesting Christmas for our djinn friends.

**Merry Christmas everybody! Sorry I didn't incorporate any other winter holiday into this, it's just I write from experience, and I've never really had the chance to celebrate any other holiday at this time of year other than Christmas. I'll update the REAL story hopefully right after Christmas. In the mean time why don't you pass the time writing those wonderful reviews! I love you all and this is HanBan signing off.**


	12. Fish Slapping

**Hiatus is over! Sorry you guys. Tests have had me all knotted up. Then I've had projects and doodads and all this work in need of completing. But now I have a moment to breathe so I'll be able to write more. **

Nimrod came back to consciousness with his cheek feeling numb.

"Hmm?" He gave a noise of confusion as he lifted a hand to rub his cheek, but then suddenly, SLAP. Nimrod opened his eyes as he felt a sharp pain hit his cheek again.

"What the…" He looked around and saw Iblis and a tired looking Rudyard standing in front of a pile of burning rubble that was once the Sydney Opera House, Iblis was, oddly enough, holding a fish in his hand, dead of course.

"Finally awake eh?" Iblis asked with a peculiar smile on his face. Nimrod narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah… and what's with the fi-" SLAP. Nimrod gave a noise of surprise as Iblis slapped him with the fish.

"The nerve! I told you I was awake!" Nimrod scowled and rubbed his cheek again. Iblis just had a little smirk.

"Quid pro quo." Iblis then reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small glass bottle.

"You have no idea what I had to do to get this." Iblis handed down the bottle to the sitting Nimrod, who was shaking his head.

"Enough to hit me… with a fish?" Nimrod ran his thumb over the smooth glass of the small bottle.

" Ha, after having to fight off an army of psycho mundanes, yes! Then only to have the blue djinn call me and tell me if I don't find that bottle containing all the tribal leaders, Buck, and those infuriating twins, then I'll be fed to sharks. So of course after Rudyard broke three ribs, he was able to pickpocket this bottle, only to be thrown against a wall afterward and mobbed by a flock of seagulls. Then we had to go on a hunt to find where ever you fainted. So being slapped with a fish is a picnic compared to all that. A picnic!"

Nimrod looked at the bottle in his hand.

"The tribal leaders are in here as well?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I guess you're justified for slapping me with a fish." Nimrod stood up and un-stoppered the bottle and seven different smoke clouds formed, quickly turning into djinn with faces of relief.

"Nimrod!" Philippa ran up to her uncle and hugged him. John followed his sister and was soon hugging his uncle, glad to be out of that crowded bottle.

"About bloody time!" The Ghul leader stretched.

"One more minute and I would've killed someone." The Jann leader sighed.

"Ditto." The Jinn leader nodded. The Shaitan leader yawned and shook his head to keep awake.

"Sleepy." He mumbled.

Buck just stood and looked around.

"What…what happened?" He asked, already feeling who was responsible for a smoldering building and an eerily empty harbor.

"Yeah." Philippa stopped hugging her uncle and looked around.

"What happened?" She whispered. Nimrod gave a sad look and took a deep breath.

"Well, Dybbuk kind of…well…he blew up the Sydney Opera House.

"Oh my God." John said. "How many people got hurt?"

"Nobody got hurt strangely enough."As of out of thin air Faustina appeared, pushing her way through Iblis and Rudyard. "Although, now thousands of people are swimming somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean." She looked at all the tribal leaders.

"I suggest all of you go gather your tribes together and make sure everyone is okay. When you find them, make sure you get them to your tribe's safe place. No time to explain, just make haste. I'm afraid things are getting rather urgent." The Jinn, Jann, Ghul, and Shaitan leaders gave each other a quick glance.

"That will take forever, it's not like we have whirlwinds to carry us!" The Ghul leader complained. Faustina just shook her head in disagreement.

"No no, whirlwinds are just really destructive now, not impossible to fly. You'll just be the couse for some bad weather." She waved her hand. "Now go on! Hurry!" The four tribal leaders shrugged, conjured up whirlwinds and flew off to quickly get their tribal leaders to safety, not even bothering to ask why.

"I thought Dybbuk was just going after the Marid." John said.

"He was, hence _the was_… Now it seems every tribe is slowly losing more and more members, excluding the Ifrit." Faustina gave Iblis a suspicious look.

"What?" Iblis asked. "I have nothing to do with it. I've been slaving for Lord Pansy-pants here. He gave Nimrod a hateful stare.

Faustina rolled her eyes. "Well, at least one tribe is not targeted, which is why you'll still be accompanying Nimrod to Ireland.

"Ireland?" Buck asked, "Leprechaun and four leaf clover Ireland?" Faustina nodded.

"That's the one. Intelligence has informed me that Dybbuk is now in Ireland, apparently after a hidden weapon." Buck tilted his head.

"Hidden weapon. What is this hidden weapon?"

"I don't know, that's I've been able to figure out in this short amount of time. Dybbuk is working fast to do something…something that is greatly affecting the balance of luck in the world. Humans are panicking. Two major incidents have happened and people are disappearing. All really dark signs to everybody. You guys need into intercept Dybbuk in Ireland and capture him." Faustina gave the command with great urgency. She rubbed her shoulder.

"I have a feeling something really bad is about to happen. So enough chit-chat. We should get going. I have to contact some more people." Faustina conjured up a whirlwind and hopped on.

"Wait! Where in Ireland are we heading?" Nimrod shouted abouve the wind.

"You have to figure that out. After all it's a _hidden_ weapon!" Faustina then waved and was gone. Nimrod turned and looked at his niece and nephew.

"To Ireland then?"

"To Ireland." They said in unison.

**Short and kind've choppy I know, but it's setting everything up. I had no other idea how to set up what I'm planning so I apologize. Next chapter will be really funny though. A fun spirited filler chapter. I'm almost done with it, and I'm laughing while writing so it will hopefully make up for this short, pathetic excuse of a chapter. Promise to update real soon!**


	13. Ghost Stories

**AN: Just an idea that popped into my head one day and I decided it must be done! After all the character's have to have a little fun on adventures! This is more of a Philippa/John/Buck/Rudyard bonding chapter! It's a little longer than I anticipated, but it's amusing…to me anyway.**

"It came into the moonlight. It opened it's mouth and a brown sticky substance oozed out. The man screamed trying to get away. But it was too late! The man eating s'more devoured the last camper!" Buck shouted the last few words of his ghost story as he threw a s'more into the campfire, causing it to grow a bit bigger for a split second. Everybody looked up at Buck as if to say, _are you kidding? A man eating s'more?_

"I think I liked the rabid pancakes better." Rudyard said with a bored expression, leaning back casually on the damp Irish earth.

"Well you don't even have to tell a ghost story to scare people Rudyard, just show them your face and you'll have everybody running away screaming." Buck said as he sat down, cross legged, next to Philippa. The six djinn were camping out in the Irish wilderness so they would not repeat Australia. The further away from civilization at the moment, the safer they were. So they were camping out in a grove of a large and dense forest.

"Well I thought it was most interesting Buck." Nimrod said with a yawn. "But as it is, I cannot stay awake for another ghost story, so good night to you all." Nimrod stood and walked over to his small tent and then added another thought.

"Oh and I made a djinn binding on the camp, I'm afraid you all cannot use djinn power until the morning. All a safety precaution, don't want someone coming in the middle of the night and bottling us up. Sleep well." And Nimrod disappeared into his tent.

"Yeah, now I can sleep well." Philippa mumbled.

"Someone sneaking up and bottling you is the least of your worries out here." Iblis said taking a large stick and poking the fire with it.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Haven't you ever heard any Irish mythology?" Iblis asked darkly, taking the stick out of the fire and swirling it around, watching the smoke swirl then disappear.

"Well I know about leprechauns, and I don't see what's wrong with those." Buck said.

Iblis continued to smile.

"Oh there are a lot more than leprechauns. There are kelpies, fairies, banshees, and let's not forget dear ole' bloody bones."

"Well what's wrong with fairies?" Philippa asked, thinking about the sweet, impish like creatures she grew up with.

"They would drag you off in your sleep, and then eat your flesh." Philippa's eyes widened, and in seeing so, Iblis described the other frightening creatures enjoying the Marid's growing fear as he spoke.

"Yep, but there is also the Kelpie, who is a horse like creature that would lure you onto it's back, then drag you to the bottom of a lake or river, eat your flesh and let your entrails float to the surface. The banshee sounds like a screaming woman, and when people show up to the 'distressed maiden' they end up becoming the ones screaming. Screaming as their limbs are devoured."

"And uh…who is this ole' bloody bones?" Buck asked with an interested smirk. Iblis opened his mouth to explain, but then closed it again, deciding to take the real myth and turn it into something more intimidating.

"Well." He began. "Ole' bloody bones is half fairy and half demon. He lurks in the wilderness of Ireland, feeding on his victims fear first, then he cuts open their skin so carefully that they're still living, and drinks their blood, then once they're dead he feasts an all of the body, leaving not a single scrap behind." Iblis grinned as he noticed all the frightened and uneasy faces around him.

"Of course he would just be well fed from the fear. His glowing yellow eyes, the large and unbelievably sharp fangs dripping blood, and the grotesque naked appearance would surely make any living creature freeze with fear."

Philippa felt a little safer when Buck laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. A slight quiver was there, but his face was showing doubt.

"Right, thanks for sharing that lovely story." Buck lifted his shoulders skeptically.

"This is a mythical creature after all. Mundanes make this stuff up so no one would go on their land, or even for a good laugh." Buck shook his head.

"It's just a human fable." Buck said again. Philippa smiled. It seemed as if Buck was trying to convince himself, more than everybody else. Iblis shrugged and stood up yawning. Then added to Buck's hypothesis.

"But think about this though, Djinn are also supposed to be _just a human fable_." He smiled cruelly, seeing Buck's eyes grow huge and mouth open so he looked like a fish.

Iblis strolled over to his tent then looked back at them. "Try not to make too much noise. After all if _something _were to show up, you can't use djinn power." John, Philippa, and Buck gulped in unison and Rudyard laughed, enjoying every bit of fear the Marid showed just as much as his father.

"Well, nighty night." Iblis said, and disappeared inside his own tent. Philippa gripped Buck's arm.

"What ever you do don't make any meat of any sort tonight." She shivered, now making every bare tree into a shape of some horrifying monster.

"Oh calm down." Rudyard said, lying down by the warm fire. "There's nothing out here but the usual wild animals you'd expect from an Irish forest. He yawned and closed his eyes.

"The scariest thing out here is Buck's ghost stories." He said sarcastically. Buck glared and pulled Philippa closer, she didn't seem to mind that much.

"My ghost stories are awesome." He grumbled. Philippa smiled and reached up to pat his head.

"Just keep telling yourself that Buck."She said sleepily and let her head rest on his shoulder. After a few minutes of silence John suddenly jumped and turned around quickly while shining his flashlight in the bushes.

"John, what's wrong?" Buck asked, a little fear in his voice betraying how he was really feeling.

"There…there's something in the bushes." He said. Philippa sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You're just jumpy John. You're freaking out from the ghost stories. Who knows maybe it's a man eating s'more and you can have a late night snack." She joked, looking up at Buck, who gave a nervous laugh.

"Ye….yeah." He said. "I wouldn't mind a giant s'more." But after that they glanced at the bushes every now and again.

"We should probably go to sleep." Philippa suggested after yet another moment of silence. John shifted uneasily.

"I…uh…I'm not that tired." He said.

"Yeah, and um…we don't want Rudyard to wake up and draw on my face." Buck added gesturing to the now sleeping Ifrit.

"You guys are just scared huh?" Philippa asked, feeling positive that she wasn't the only one who didn't want a fairy dragging her off in the night. Buck and John just remained silent, not admitting they were scared, but not denying it either. Rudyard shuffled a little then turned over on his side.

"And I thought you were lazy John." Philippa said, avoiding the silence that would sure overcome everybody again.

"Sleeping in this forest without a tent and sleeping bag is pretty daring." Buck said.

"Yeah, I would swea….Ahhhhhhh!" John bolted up and quickly sat next to Philippa, wrapping his arms around her.

"S…Some….Something's in the bushes I swear, they just rustled." Philippa, Buck , and John all focused their attention on the rustling bushes only ten feet away.

"Rudyard! Rudyard." Philippa kicked the sleeping djinn awake.

"Whoah! What the f-" He was cut short by Philippa putting her finger up to her mouth, then pointing frantically to the bushes.. Rudyard turned and looked at the bushes, then got up to inspect them.

"What are you doing?" John whispered harshly "What if it's a...rabbit." John stopped hugging his sister and blushed when a small rabbit hopped out of the bushes, looked at Rudyard, and scampered off.

"Behold! The fearful beast! A rabbit!" Rudyard made a grand gesture with his arms, then dropped them and shook his head and made a face.

"Awww. Are the widdle Mawid scared? It's okay widdle babies, the bunny won't hurt you now." Rudyard then glared.

"God you guys are pathetic. A bunch of babies who are the slaves of mundanes." He made a noise of disgust.

"Better than being some sick, twisted, monster." Philippa said. Rudyard laughed.

"Ohhhh like the one you're so jumpy about. Better watch out Philippa or Ole' Bloody Bones will think you're insulting him. I'm sure he wouldn't like that." As if to add to the effect something growled nearby.

"How did you do that?" Buck asked feeling his palms turn sweaty. Rudyard looked confused.

"Do what?"

"That growling?" Buck said, now holding Philippa a little tighter again.

"What growling?" Then Rudyard heard it, a deep yet loud and menacing growl. He spun around and looked into the deep darkness of the forest. The growl turned into a loud snarl. Rudyard took a few steps back and scratched the back of his head, then had a nervous laugh escape his lips. The snarling stopped.

"Haha! Probably a raccoon, whatchya freakin out about?" Rudyard shrugged and turned around to face John, Philippa and Buck again, but they could all see the color drained from his face.

"I didn't know raccoons could sound like that…or have such heavy footsteps." And sure enough, the snapping of twigs could be heard growing farther and farther away. Philippa nestled even closer to Buck, who wrapped his arms tighter around her, swallowing uncomfortably.

"John….can you put more fire wood on the fire? I'm not tired, and, uh, we could use the warmth." John nodded as he stood and gathered a pile of fire wood in his hands.

"Good thing Nimrod thought of this huh? I mean what would we do if…AHHHHHHHHHHH" John flung the fire wood in the air as a terrible screeching noise echoed through the woods, and he ran over to Buck and Philippa.

"What was that!" Philippa looked with fear, as even Rudyard quickly came over and stood next to them.

"I….I don't know." John whispered also shaking.

"It was…it was… it was probably a mountain lion! They have mountain lions here right?" Rudyard looked around for an answer.

"I…I don't think we're around any mountains." Buck said. "Don't mountain lions slink around in mountains?" Philippa opened her mouth to answer, but then screamed as the shrieking sound happened again, this time much closer.

"Well don't scream like that!" John yelled at his sister, now close to panicking.

"You don't yell like that!" Buck yelled back.

"Shuuush!" Rudyard stepped closer to the Marid. They all waited in silence until Philippa admitted her feelings.

"Alright you guys, now I'm really starting to get scared." Buck held onto what teenage boy pride he had and just said nothing of his own fear, John doing the same, even though they were sure they were just as afraid as Philippa. Rudyard just bit his lower lip.

"Don't worry, we uh….we could always wake up Nimrod and make him turn the djinn power back on." Rudyard laughed nervously.

"I don't think he could just switch it back on!" Philippa whispered. "From what I've experienced, djinn bindings don't work that way." The silence once again let itself creep in. The four djinn waited, listening for an unusual sound. Finally after about 15 minutes, they seemed to relax a little.

"See. A mountain lion. Gone now."  
>Buck took in a deep breath and let go of his death grip around Philippa.<p>

"I don't know, I mean I would assume…" Philippa was once again stopped with fear as a snarl came from the bushes. She felt Buck's death grip return and saw Rudyard take another step closer to them.

"Uh…Umm…" Rudyard stuttered, now shaking himself. "G….Good one dad! V….Very funny!" Buck gulped.

"How can Iblis be doing that, when he is has no djinn power, and hasn't left his tent."

"Ummm…ninja powers?" John reasoned, wanting to believe that the only thing lurking in the bushes was a 6 foot tall, powerless djinn, who was gifted at growling at snarling like a ferocious beast thing and could sneak out of his tent like a ninja. The nearby snarl turned into an ear piercing screech and the four djinn screamed and stood up, not sure what to do. Philippa fell to her knees praying, John and Buck hugged each other hyperventilating, and Rudyard screamed and scrambled for his father's tent.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Rudyard was near tears as he dragged a very confused and drowsy Iblis from his warm tent and sleep.

"Whu? Whuddya….huh?" The half asleep evil djinn rubbed his eyes and looked around. Seeing the scene before him (a praying Philippa, a hugging Buck and John, and Rudyard's arms wrapped around him like a frightened four year old) he shook his head ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm in a dream…a very weird dream.

"No…No…No dream!" Rudyard wailed. "Ole' B….Bloody bones! He's out there! He's making us scared so he can eat our fear, then drink our blood, then eat us!" A now whimpering Rudyard hugged his father tighter. "Make it go away." He said. Iblis sighed and wiggled out of his son's embrace.

"Rudyard, there is no bloody bones! The real legend is a guy with a bloody face who hides under cupboards ad eats kids who swear and tell lies. All propaganda by parents who wanted kids who behave. And that includes _not waking them up!_" Iblis rubbed his head and then crawled back into the tent.

"Go to sleep." He called out drowsily. Rudyard slumped his shoulders and turned around to still find Philippa praying and John and Buck hugging.

"Well looks like he won't help." Buck said. "Should we wake Nimrod?" He looked around.

"No." Philippa said, now standing up. "We should let him sleep and go and see what is freaking us out so bad. Then we can get a peace of mind." Everyone looked at her like she was insane.

"Well I'm going at least. I don't want to be up all night worrying about something that's robably nothing." She said while picking up John's dropped flashlight. Buck stopped hugging John and nodded.

"Well I won't let you go alone." He said, sounding much braver now. John stepped forward also.

"Me too!" He said. "I can't let my twin sister go without me."

"Are you wet wipes crazy! Haven't you ever seen a horror movie? That's exactly how the characters get killed!" Rudyard shook his head. "I'm sure someone is looking at us right now saying 'don't go in the woods! Don't go in the woods' I for one will take that advice." Rudyard crossed his arms and sniffed, not quite over the little fit he threw earlier.

"Well suit yourself Rudyard. I figured an Ifrit like you wouldn't have the guts anyway. Your lot can be evil all they want, but you're all cowards when it comes to the moment of truth." Philippa said. Rudyard groaned while walking over to her, and he snatched the flashlight out of her hands.

"Come on." He said leading the way into the darkness.

Everyone felt fear take its strong grip as the light of the campfire faded and the flashlight illuminated a small path. Everything was oddly quiet now. No noise what so ever.

"What will we do if we find a ten foot beast thing?" Buck asked looking left and right frantically.

"We run." John said. "Does anybody else find it freaky that the moon isn't shining through the trees?"

"Shut up John." Philippa said harshly.

"What? I was only saying-"

"John! Shush!" Philippa whispered urgently, she was now stopped. Rudyard in front of her.

"Rudyard?"

"B…B….B…" He was whispering.

"Buh?" Buck asked "What's Buh?" He looked at John, who now was staring up with wide eyes.

"John?" He asked as he followed his line of sight. A pair of bright yellow eyes was staring down at him, black thin pupils narrowed and red teeth glistened in the light of the flashlight.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The four djinn screamed as they bolted back to the campsite, Rudyard dropping the flashlight and running and screaming with John, Philippa, and Buck. They came into the light of the campfire and dived next to it, all four of them in embrace as they blubbered.

"I….I don't want to go back." John cried.

"This place is horrible." Philippa whimpered.

"Happy place, think happy place." Buck hugged himself and thought of sunny places.

"I wanna go back to Vegas. I wanna go back to Vegas. I wanna go back to Vegas." Rudyard repeated over and over, rocking back and forth.

Nimrod stepped out of his tent and stretched, feeling the cool, damp, Irish morning air. It actually felt kind've good.

"Lovely." He said, relaxing the stretch. He then looked around and came across the most peculiar sight. The four djinn children were huddling next to the fire pit. All of their eyes as wide as saucers with dark circles under them.

"What in the world?" He tilted his head. "What did you guys do all night?" Nimrod got no answer, just a few incoherent mumbles and cries and Rudyard repeating over and over 'I wanna go back to Vegas.'

"Iblis?" Nimrod asked as the djinn crawled out of his own tent.

"What?" He asked lazily.

"What happened last night after I went to bed?" Nimrod asked gesturing to the four djinn huddled together. Iblis shrugged innocently and smiled while addressing the four frightened young djinn.

"I told you guys that telling ghost stories was a bad idea. Now come on, we have an evil djinn to catch!"


	14. Good Advice

**AN: Okay so I wrote a chapter, then decided I was making things run a way too fast, so I'll do my best to slow the story down a bit so you guys can take everything in. Add more details.**

**On the other hand, you may have noticed that my story was down for a while. That's because some idiot broke into my account and deleted some of my stories! The spineless toad… any way, that means all my reviews are gone, and to tell the truth I enjoyed reading those. They gave me motivation. So if you'd all be so kind to review, that would really make my day! Please? Ya know, just tell me what you think so far! Tell me what you hate, love, lovingly hate ect. **

Buck grimaced as he watched the diner's T.V

"_And those thousands are still reported missing_." A female news reporter said looking down at a stack of papers.

"_It's terrible Nancy, and I feel whatever monstrous organization plotted this attack shall come to justice soon_." A male anchor said. Buck looked down at the glass of water and bit his lower lip. The ice cubes have started to melt.

"It's my fault." He thought. "If I hadn't been stupid and…"

"And what about you handsome?" A blonde waitress asked in a sweet Irish accent

"Wha-What?" Buck asked looked around the booth at his companions blank faces.

"Whaddya want to eat dum-dum?" Rudyard asked rubbing his eyes. They still had dark circles under them from last night's sleeplessness. They didn't get a wiff of sleep in the morning, for as soon as camp was cleared, they were on their way to Dublin on a very rocky and just barely flyable whirlwind. Faustina was right, you could control them now, but just barely.

"Oh uhhh…whatever she ordered." Buck said gesturing to Philippa. The waitress shrugged, scribbled something in her notebook of orders and walked away.

"You okay Buck?" John asked with a tired yawn.

"Fine." Buck mumbled unconvincingly.

"I bet he's just exhausted from staying up all night worrying about childish ghost stories!" Nimrod glared at Iblis who was examining a fork with a bored expression.

"Nimrod, if you grow anymore uptight, that piece of coal up your butt will turn into a diamond." Iblis sighed putting the fork down on the table.

"Very mature Iblis, where did you get that? The guide on how to suck at being a parent." Nimrod said, shaking his head.

"Yep. Love that book. I would consider it a classic." Iblis replied smugly. "Read it every day."

Nimrod rolled his eyes and glanced at Buck whose eyes were glued to the T.V by the register.

"Buck, you know, none of this is your fault." Buck turned to Nimrod at his comment and gave him a peculiar look with his eyes.

"I…I know. What made you say that?" Buck sounded a little aggressive.

"Because whenever you look at that T.V." Philippa butted in "You look like you're about to throw up." Buck swallowed and licked his lips.

"Don't you feel terrible for all those people? Huh? They had families. They had lives? Maybe they were on vacation! Maybe they were on their honeymoon! Why are you all acting like nothing happened?" Buck felt his hands clench into fists.

"You can just sit there like nothing's wrong! We don't even know where to go from here! What are we gonna do to find Dybbuk huh?" Buck glared around accusingly at the people around him.

"We can be patient and observe our surroundings." Nimrod said quietly. "If we're gonna stay low and not cause trouble, we can't go around asking questions. Besides, I have an old friend here who may be able to give some answers. He's a warlock. Sells old djinn artifacts. Owns a souvenir shop also in downtown Dublin, right around the corner from here. Now just relax Buck. It'll all turn out fine."

Buck glanced around the table. John and Philippa were looking at him with concern, Iblis and Rudyard looked like they could care less, and Nimrod was looking at Buck expectantly. Buck looked down into his lap and bit his lower lip.

"Wow. That was like a scene from a soap opera. Can we have an encore?" Rudyard sniggered.

"How would you know that was like a scene from a soap opera Rudyard? Have you been sneaking HBO in the middle of the night again?" Iblis asked with a chuckle. Rudyard turned bright red.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said quietly. Iblis laughed again.

"You mean to say I was dreaming when I walked in on you crying in the middle of the night in front of a T.V screen while you were blubbering about 'how Rose kept her promise to Jack'?" Rudyard breathed in defensively and refused to make eye contact with anyone.

"Jack huh?" Philippa smiled. "So were you watching 'Titanic'?" Rudyard remained silent for a while then changed the subject.

"Oh look! The waitress is here with food." And sure enough the blonde waitress came back.

"Here you all go. Five fruit salads and a large plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes." The waitress handed every one fruit salad, except for John, who received the bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

"After last night, I feel like I could use meat." John said stuffing a piece of bacon in his mouth a swallowing.

"I don't" Philippa said. "After seeing the blood from that's things teeth, uuuug." Philippa shuddered from the memory. Nimrod sighed.

"You guys were hallucinating from sleep deprivation. There was nothing out there!"

"I beg to differ, but yes there was!" Philippa said, nibbling on a piece of cantaloupe. "We all couldn't have seen the exact same thing if we were hallucinating."

"Sure you could. Different interpretations of the same monster." Nimrod said.

"Or there is such thing as Ole'Bloody Bones, only not a weird guy who hides in a cupboard and eats bad children." John said, stuffing an entire pancake in his mouth. Nimrod sighed and shook his head while listening to the T.V in the background.

"… and now this week's weather reports. Wednesday we'll have rain. Thursday will be cloudy with a chance of showers. Friday will be partially cloudy with a 63% chance of precipitation…."

"I really hate the rain, in fact I just downright hate Ireland." Iblis sighed "With all this stupid 'luck of the Irish' nonsense. Heh, I'd like to show them how unlucky they could get just like that." Iblis said with a snap of his fingers.

"I'd like to show you how unlucky _you_ can get just like that." Nimrod said snapping his fingers before he said that.

"The thing is." Buck said, picking at his food. "After what happened in Australia, people should realize that they can instantly have bad luck, just like _that_." Everyone looked at Buck with confused faces.

"You are very moody today, Mr. Half-and-half." Rudyard smirked. "I think little baby Marid needs his nappy time." Buck was used to Rudyard's insults by now, but he still felt himself tense up.

"Shut up Rudyard. I think the stupid Ifrit needs to shut his mouth." Buck growled.

"Ouch. Half-and-half has claws.

"Will you stop calling me that!" Buck growled.

"You are being a jerk." John said.

"I am not!" Buck shot at John. John raised his hands defensively.

"I…I was talking to Rudyard. Sorry to get you on edge buddy."John lowered his hands.

"I'm not on edge!" Buck yelled.

"Buck?" Philippa put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Buck shoved Philippa's hand off his shoulder.

"I'm fine! I'm fine okay! Stop asking me!" Buck stood up now glaring down at the other djinn.

"Ummm, I don't think you are." Iblis raised an eyebrow. "I'm no psychiatrist, but you're acting awfully defensive." Buck looked around, feeling frustrated.

"Well I'm sorry! Maybe you would be on the defensive if you were responsible for the greatest terror attack ever and people were calling the person responsible a sick, good for nothing monster!"

"But you're not responsible Buck." Philippa said comfortingly. "It was-"

"Dybbuk! It was Dybbuk! Who _is _me Philippa! Jeeze, why are you all so….so…uurg." Buck got up and left the table, stomping out the diner.

"Wow…that was some encore." Rudyard said shrugging his shoulders.

Buck took deep breaths of the outside air. He didn't feel mad, he felt guilty. Guilty that, now the world was in a state of panic. Guilty that now practically every djinn in the world was hiding. Guilty that now many were most likely dead because of _him._

"Wonder when John, Philippa, or Nimrod is gonna come out with a pep talk." Buck thought to himself bitterly, and to his surprise the door opened. Philippa came strolling out.

"Buck?"

Buck looked away and sighed.

"Buck come on. I know you're acting like this because you feel guilty. None of this is your fault." Philippa leaned against the wall next to Buck.

"Easy for you to say." Buck lowered his head even more, staring at the sidewalk. Then the door opened again.

"What do you want?" Philippa asked Iblis as he came walking out with an annoyed expression. He came up to Buck, and kicked him in the shins.

"Ow! Holy potatoes! Why would you do that?" Buck yelled.

"Because you're stealing credit for all of this." Iblis said in a malevolent drawl.

"Stealing credit…what?" Buck asked through confused angry eyes. Iblis just frowned and looked down the street.

" Oh so do you think that becoming Jonathan Tarot was your idea do you? Do you think losing you're djinn power was your fault? That this whole domino effect of bad luck was caused by you?"

Philippa scowled.

"Jeeze Iblis you're not really-" But she was stopped by Iblis raising his hand to silence her.

"Well here's news for ya buddy. It was started by me. So stop stealing my thunder! I worked hard for the title 'Scum of the earth' and I don't need you claiming it's yours when you're just a pawn in all this. So cheer up, eat your vegetables, just say no to drugs, sex, and shady sales people. Kapeesh? Good. So glad we had this talk." Iblis then turned and walked back into the diner. Buck looked awestruck.

"In its own weird way….that kind've helped." He said slowly, while glancing at Philippa. Philippa chuckled.

"Well that's good news. Nimrod bet him 10 dollars he couldn't give fatherly advice if his life depended on it."

Buck shrugged and smiled.

"It wasn't really advice as much as a pep talk…unless you count the end. Something about saying no to vegetable drugs with sexy sales people." Philippa burst into laughter along with Buck.

"Nimrod says we should get going to see that friend once you're feeling better. Are you feeling better?" Philippa asked after about five minutes of uncontrollable laughter

Buck nodded and kissed Philippa on the cheek.

"Yeah. I now feel the urge to tease Rudyard about watching soap operas."

**Another AN: So? Too much drama? Too filler like? Character's too out of character? (Well I can't get them down exactly) Did you love it or hate it? Review por favor (I'm a bit tired so 'm worried you won't like this chapter cuz I wrote it off of tired brain cells.) Reviews are my drugs! I need more!**


	15. A Plan Unfolds

Dybbuk looked around the dingy old shop he was in. It smelt old, like many bookshops usually do. This however appeared to be a simple souvenir shop, full of key chains, bobble heads, postcards, t-shirts, and all the rest of that usual touristy junk. Dybbuk smirked and the turned to his captives. The shop's keeper and his wife.

"Is this all? An all powerful warlock and all you do is run a stupid shop for stupid mundanes who will spend their worthless money on all of this useless junk. Pathetic!" Dybbuk forcefully swiped his hands on a shelf and knocked down 10 or so snow globes. They shattered on the floor, broken glass and the substances within them went everywhere. Dybbuk stepped through the mess, making the glass crunch beneath his black boots. He came up to the tied up warlock and viciously ripped out his gag.

"Where, is the sword? I know you know!" Dybbuk grabbed the man's throat.

"I know… yes, I can tell you where to find the item you seek, Dybbuk! The question is, do you have the heart to receive it?" Dybbuk stepped back, alarmed that the man knew who he was. The man seemed to realize his surprise and gave him a spiteful look.

"Yes…" He said in a hateful drawl. "I know who you are Dybbuk. The Sword of Taranushi lies here in Ireland as you thought. Below the Ashford castle in a secret passage… But it lies in a place where only certain djinn can enter. And judging from how your soul looks, you do not posses what the sword seeks. Give up, or face the very wrath set for those who possess a heart as dark as yours." The warlock was now giving Dybbuk the most malevolent look he has seen.

Dybbuk on the other hand was not swayed. He ran his tongue over his teeth in thought.

"If I cannot go receive the sword myself…others will have to fetch it for me. Tell me warlock, what does a djinn have to posses to gain access to the sword of Taranushi?" Dybbuk was now pacing back and forth in front of the captive warlock and his wife, who was still gagged and awfully pale. The warlock remained silent shaking his head. Dybbuk paced for a few moments more, then concluded the warlock won't talk without persuasion. Dybbuk pulled out a pocket knife and held it up to the warlock's throat.

"Well?" He said pressing the blade hard enough to draw a small amount of blood. The Warlock just blinked with his scowl still etched on his face. Dybbuk snarled and pressed the blade harder against the Warlock's skin. He winced, yet still remained silent. Dybbuk bit his lower lip then anger, then seemed to regain his composure, and smiling evilly he took the knife way from the warlock's throat and took three steps over and held his blade against the wife's throat. Dybbuk looked at the warlock threateningly and put pressure against the knife, causing the wife to let out a muffled cry from her gagged mouth. The warlock remained silent for a moment then let out a deep breath and lowered his head as he spoke. "One must have the purest intentions. They must only have the good of the world set on their hearts and minds." Dybbuk narrowed his eyes in thought. Someone with the good of the world on their heart and mind…

"Alright Warlock! If you want your wife to be safe here's what you're gonna do…"

…..

Nimrod, John, Philippa, Buck, Rudyard, and Iblis were the only ones out on the street's of Dublin. This was very rare, yet with the current attacks in England and Australia, it was reasonable. The six djinn were headed down the street with a quick pace and determined air about them.

"So this warlock fellow, he sells djinn artifacts?" John asked walking briskly beside his uncle.

"Well I know he used to anyway. He knew where to find practically anything! I heard rumors though that now he just enjoys running his souvenir shop. It's a rather bizarre hobby of his." Nimrod said in a perky voice.

"He's a great man though. Always has helped those in need and has an exceptional amount of patience for mundanes, which, unfortunately, most warlocks these days seem to lack."

"Sounds like an absolute charmer." Rudyard said in a mocking voice. They walked on in silence for a few more minutes until Nimrod suddenly stopped them all in front of a small building witch read _The Golden Shamrock: Treasure Beyond Measure_ with a logo of a golden shamrock sprouting form a pot of gold.

"Treasure beyond measure? Catchy." Buck said staring up at the sign along with everybody.

"Clever." Phillppa added.

"Stereotypical." Iblis sighed, then looked forward and pushed open the shop's door causing a bell to jingle. Everyone crowded into the small shop.

"Smells old." Buck said, taking a deep breath through the nose.

"Feels old." Said Rudyard bouncing up and down on a squeaky floor board.

"That's because it is old!" A fair haired old-ish man came out to greet the group, smiling a very large smile witch most of the group was over dramatic.

"Nimrod! Long time no see!" He exclaimed in a loud, boisterous voice. He took Nimrod's hand and shook it forcefully. Nimrod smiled back.

"I don't see sight of that mopey butler of yours though? Where is Groanin?" The man looked around at the group behind Nimrod.

"M.I.A, I'm afraid." Nimrod sighed. "But I still have my niece Philippa." Nimrod gestured to Philippa. "My nephew John, their friend, Buck…and well, they don't matter." Nimrod gestured politely to everyone until he got to Iblis and Rudyard, whom he waved at, like they were trash bins.

"Glad to know we're appreciated." Rudyard growled. "We've only done every stinking thing you've ask-"

"Well Nimrod, looks like fine company…well the one's that matter do anyway." The man said giving Philippa a hearty smile. He then introduced himself.

"I am P. Shire Willmington, Owner of the Golden Shamrock, Ex-djinn artifact seeker, and warlock." He bowed down. "But you can just call me Pilton" He added. Philippa, John, and Buck looked at each other thinking the same thing. _This guy is over the top._

"_Ex- Djinn artifact seeker_ then Pilton?" Nimrod asked.

"Afraid so Nimrod, to old to go digging, climbing and excavating." Pilton rubbed his wrists. "The ole' joints say so any way." He smiled and waved his hand in a grand gesture across his small shop though.

"Still got the shop though." He looked at it admiringly. "It's my pride and joy. Besides my wife of course." His eyes looked pained for a moment, but then he returned to his bright eyed state.

"Where is your wife Pilton? I'd really like to say hello." Nimrod asked.

"Afraid she took a holiday with her friends." Piton said looking away from the group. "Went to America I believe. Went to waste some money at Las Vegas." Nimrod glared at Iblis as he heard the evil djinn chuckle.

"Well bad timing to travel I must say." Nimrod said. " I take it she left a while ago?" Pilton nodded, and then looked out the window with a distracted look on his face.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked suddenly looking alert.

"Would love some, considering we have quite a bit to talk about" Nimrod said cheerfully.

"Great then! I'll go make some, come follow me and I'll show you to the sitting room."

The group of six djinn followed the warlock into a cozy and very comfortable, yet small room full of inviting armchairs and couches surrounding a coffee table and a T.V. Everything was mis-matched and random, but it looked rather nice.

"Please, sit, make yourselves comfortable. I'll be back with the tea." Pilton bowed and withdrew from the group as they sat down. John plopped himself in a very large leather armchair, Nimrod sat in a red, intricately designed armchair, Philippa and Buck sat down on a two person couch, and Rudyard threw himself on the black leather couch and his father sat beside him.

"Can the furniture here mis-match anymore?" John asked.

"I don't think so." Said Philippa looking at the lamp in the corner of the room, with was in the shape of a light house.

"I don't like him." Iblis admitted, looking the coffee table uncomfortably, for the legs were designed as sword sticking through am Egyptian cobra's head.

"You don't like anybody Iblis." Nimrod said, thinking he rather liked the coffee table's design. Suddenly Pilton burst in the room carrying a tray full of mis-matching tea cups and a different assortment of cakes and cookies.

"Hope you all like ginseng. Very Asian, but very good!" Pilton set the tray down, then sat himself down in a chair that looked like an addition to a sci-fi movie set.

"So Nimrod, I must inquire to why such the pleasant visit?" Pilton asked taking a mug that looked like a bee hive."

Nimrod took a sip from his cup, which had _I love aardvarks_ written all over it

"Well Pilton, not on a happy occasion I'm afraid. We're tracking down a very dangerous djinn by the name of Dybbuk."

"Oh?" Pilton said once again taking a sip from his bee hive mug. "What does this djinn look like?"

"Me." Buck said in a distracted voice while he was admiring his mug, it's handle was like a gun and it's nozzle fused with the actual mug.

"Only he's taller and older looking…has more of his looks." Buck was still admiring his mug when he pointed to Iblis, who was ironically holding a mug that said _World's Greatest Dad_

Pilton rubbed his chin in thought then seemed to come to a realization.

"I've seen him!"

"Really!" Nimrod exclaimed.

"Yes…he was at the Ashford Castle. Probably staying at the hotel they got going on there…." Pilton looked up at the ceiling in thought. "I was even thinking to myself, he looked shady. Especially with all those body guards. At least I think they were body guards." He looked back at Nimrod. "Well at least I think it was him. So why are you tracking this Dybbuk fellow down anyway?"

"He's responsible for every mis-fortune happening lately." Nimrod sighed. "The blue djinn wants us to find him." Pilton clicked his tongue ad shook his head.

"So he is responsible for Australia…Well this changes things…he's not just staying in the Ashford Castle…he's looking for the sword. The sword of Taranushi." Pilton's hands were shaking, causing some of his tea to spill over the sides and onto his lap.

"The sword of who now?" Buck asked looking around confused.

"Taranushi, the first great djinn. He was before the six tribes of djinn were formed. He was very gentle and kind toward mundanes, believed them to be equals. He was the one who started the whole three wishes tradition I believe." Pilton was becoming more calm as he spoke. "Then, however, a djinn named Azazal was consumed with jealousy over Taranushi's power. Azazal believed djinn were superior to mundanes. He was the one who over powered Taranushi, and divided the djinn. However, Taranushi foresaw this, and thus, before his death, he forged a sword. A sword that one day be weld by one pure of heart and mind, and vanquish all djinn who's hearts were black and small. When welded, this sword would cause the pain those black hearted djinn caused to rebound and consume them, and in the end, fully destroy them." Pilton looked at Iblis and Rudyard who were staring wide eyed at the warlock. 

"And…uh…where is this sword?" Rudyard asked in a hoarse voice.

"Below The Ashton Castle. In a secret passage." Pilton said grimly.

"Well why would Dybbuk be looking for that? He isn't what that sword is looking for." Philippa furrowed her brow in confusion.

"He probably thinks he can trick it…after all MY hearts not black and yucky." Buck said, looking at Pilton to confirm his guess. Pilton narrowed his eyes.

"What does his heart have to do with yours?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Buck bit his lower lip.

"Well he's kind've my twin in a sense. I…did something not so smart and well I was divided into two people. The good me and the bad me. The bad me being Dybbuk." Buck looked guilty and drank some more tea. Pilton looked amazed.

"Well then I think you're right my lad." Then his eyes lit up as if he had a brilliant idea.

" And Unfortunately if what you say is true…the sword can be tricked. Dybbuk will just have to…yes…that's it!" Pilton's voice trailed off.

"Okay, this seems a little far fetched if you asked me." Iblis said. "If Dybbuk's bad, he's bad. And I'm sure a sword this powerful and dangerous cannot be tricked. I mean, I couldn't even give a command on a golden tablet before fatso came out and got me stuck in that stupid suit." Iblis shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe that's what he's up to." Pilton looked at Iblis like he just punched him in the face.

"Well excuse me _Iblis_, but I'm afraid all this lays beyond an Ifrit's comprehension." Pilton's voice was suddenly full of spite. "So I suggest you keep your dark thoughts to yourself."

"He was only-"

"You too!" Pilton spat as Rudyard tried to intervene. Pilton then turned to Nimrod and was his odd self again.

"I think we should go and try to stop this Dybbuk fellow before he get's hold of the sword of Taranushi."

Nimrod narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Iblis seemed to have a point. Things like The Sword Of Taranushi cannot be tricked that easily. Then again, it wouldn't hurt to make sure the sword was safe.

"Alright Pilton. You will come with us of course?" Pilton nodded, but then seemed to be conflicted.

"My shop. I''ll need someone to look after my shop." The warlock said. Nimrod nodded.

"Well actually…if this sword does what you claim I was thinking Iblis and Rudyard should stay behind." Nimrod faced the two evil djinn.

"I have no objection!" Rudyard said quickly. Iblis shrugged and nodded his head in agreement.

"Very well! We will get ready to leave after tea." The warlock then took a cookie from the tray and nibbled on it excitedly.

**:D I found the will to update finally. And the plot bunnies are nibbling on my toes, so I'll have another chapter up soon. Didja guys hear about the final book coming out in November? The Grave Robbers Of Genghis Khan? Oh boy I'm excited! Whatcha think is gonna happen? Review please!**


	16. Ashford Castle

**Note: Ashford castle is actually a real castle/ hotel in Ireland. You can look up the pictures if you want (google is my best friend)**

Philippa placed her tea cup in the sink. Something felt wrong. Many things felt wrong to her actually. Where was Groanin? Had he been taken into Dybbuk's little army of brain washed minions? What about her mother? Why hadn't she called? Was her father alright? Why did Dybbuk want the sword of Taranushi? And why wasn't the Ifrit being taken control of like the rest of the djinn tribes? Was Iblis in it with Dybbuk. Wouldn't be surprising now would it?

"Philippa? You okay? You've been scrubbing that tea cup for five minutes. Everyone else is ready to go." John came in and interrupted Philippa's train of questions.

"Oh. Sorry got lost in thought." Philippa ran water through to get the soap off and then placed it in the drying rack.

"Alright. Come on!" John smiled and beckoned his sister out of the kitchen through the private quarters to the entrance to the shop. Everyone was standing around the door, except for Iblis and Rudyard who were standing behind the counter. Both of the Ifrit seemed to be in a state of complete indifference.

"Ah there you are Phil. Well Pilton, ready when you are." Nimrod said, turning to the warlock. Pilton glared out into space for a moment, and then pointed to Buck who was standing on Nimrod's left.

"He's surely not coming!" The warlock said, glaring down at Buck.

"What?" Buck asked offended about the warlock's suddenly rude behavior.

"You'll endanger us all. You're half Ifrit. You'll make things difficult." The warlock said in a snide voice. But instead of Buck getting angry it was Philippa who decided to chew out the warlock's rude behavior.

"No!" She demanded stepping in front of everyone. "Buck's a part of our team! He doesn't get left behind!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to take any chances! By what you tell me, he won't be good news in that castle!" The warlock looked at his fingers as if this was just a silly argument about what to pack for lunch.

"He's coming with us! I don't care what you say you old-"

"Nimrod I suggest you teach your niece to hold her tongue!" Pilton said, now getting annoyed. Nimrod on the other hand shook his head.

"Pilton, Buck has as good of a heart as-"

"That doesn't matter! He can still taint our path! _He stays_!" The warlock stood up straighter and crossed his arms.

"He stays or I won't lead this little expedition. I'm sure my old joints would thank me for it any way."

"Pilton, listen I-"

"No Nimrod. It's okay I'll stay behind." Buck said in an slightly hurt voice.

"What?" Philippa asked looking at Buck with a pained expression.

"I'll stay." Buck repeated. "I don't want to make things harder on you guys. Be it by erm…_tainting the path _or delaying you by this silly argument." Buck took a step forward and took hold of Philippa's hand.

"Besides," He continued. "Someone will need to keep an eye on those two." He nodded in the direction of Iblis and Rudyard. Philippa frowned but nodded.

"Fine." She said. She stood on her tip toes and gave Buck a kiss on the cheek.

"Very well Buck, we shall try to be back before too long." Nimrod said, reassuring the now distant looking boy.

"Yes. Yes. That's all very touching." Pilton said impatiently. "Now let's go!" He beckoned for the group to follow.

"Bye Buck." John said, and was the first to walk out the door.

"Take care Buck." Nimrod said, placing a hand on Buck's shoulder before following after John. Philippa remained silent but gave the djinn boy a good bye hug.

"By Phil." Buck said quietly in her ear, and watched as she left the shop. Pilton nodded at Buck.

"Yes well…good bye." The warlock then walked out, slamming the door behind him. Buck then stood at the door for a moment staring blankly at the door.

Ashford castle was gorgeous. Or so everyone thought. Of course they didn't know what was lurking beneath it. They would all soon find out.

"It's amazing." Philippa said as they stopped at the edge of the bridge that lead to the castle.

"It's like something from a book" John said looking at the awesome design.

"It was founded by the noble family of De Burgo in 1228…but it was long before that that the sword was placed underneath in the catacombs below!" Pilton explained. "The sword was placed here thousands of years ago by Taranushi right before his defeat. He felt it would be needed another day for future generations, and was aware the sword would be destroyed if Azazal had found it. The colder climate would keep most djinn from being too eager to find it. He left his daughter to look after it. However, his daughter was soon face to face with her father's enemy, Azazal. Azazal didn't want to leave any loose ends, and felt that the only child of Taranushi would want revenge. However Taranushi's daughter was clever and fast enough to escape to the west, leaving the sword. However, to stop evil from acquiring the sword, a powerful enchantment was placed on the catacombs. Djinn who have dedicated their lives to the greater good of mankind will have a golden path to the sword, djinn dedicated to the worst of mankind, will have a path of pain and danger. After all, Taranushi worked for th greater good of all living things his whole life. For centuries now the sword has been deep within the ground. Of course it's power has influenced the land a tad, and evil djinn usually feel very uncomfortable over a period of time. That's why the Irish are supposedly lucky. No evil djinn stays here for long thus the mundanes are left with only good djinn. Yet the universe always balances it's self, and the lack of evil djinn has taken it's toll over time. War is no unfamiliar thing here, so one can say war has taken the place of evil djinn."

Everyone was suddenly staring at the castle.

"Wow." John said. "And that's not even counting the rest of the history when the um…what was it, De Burgo family?"

Pilton nodded and waved his hand. "That's just a mundane history. Now the entrance to the catacombs is in the cellar. We're gonna have to be rather inconspicuous…luckily this is a five star hotel, and major European resort, so a few people will be around. However considering the…state of things, tourism is rather low so still lay low. Understand?" Pilton turned to John and Philippa

"Oh they understand Pilton, we've done things like this before. Haven't we children?" Nimrod said, feeling a tad offended the warlock was treating his niece and nephew like they were ignorant and stupid when it came to things like this. Philippa and John nodded at Pilton feeling the same thing as their uncle.

"Yes well then continue on shall we?" Pilton then waved the three djinn to follow him.

**Sorry for the long wait. Have had a very busy summer! The sad thing is, now that I've finally had the time and motivation to finish this chapter, school is about to start up. Uggg, not enough time in a day! Well I'll try to work harder on this before school starts up!**


	17. Eminent Defeat

Dybbuk watched the warlock lead Nimrod, John, and Philippa into Ashford castle.

"Excellent." Dybbuk though and smiled to himself. Soon he would have the sword of Taranushi in his possession, and the whole Ifrit tribe would obey his command as soon as they discovered what it was capable of doing to them. Having every ounce of pain they caused backfire at once would do the trick. This solution to the most evil tribe occurred because the _et tamen coercitor _aka Dybbuk's golden medallionwas a complex djinn artifact and it required his blood in order to enforce his will. The problem with that was Dybbuk chose to be Ifrit, and therefore had Ifrit blood, which made the Ifrit impervious to it's power. Of course, he would have to be careful. The sword could backfire on him. Luckily however he still had the Gesalt slippers witch protected him. He didn't tell this to the warlock. Then the man would've rather died, and drag his wife down with him if he realized that Dybbuk had a genuine defense from the sword. Instead the warlock had hope that Dybbuk was digging himself into things he didn't quite understand. Of course Dybbuk was going to kill the man for thinking such ridiculous things.

Dybbuk smirked as one of his minions opened the passenger door. A cool wind blew into the car. A storm was coming.

"Master. We have confirmed that the Ifrit leader, Buck, and the red head boy were left behind in the shop."

Dybbuk's smirk grew bigger.

"Great. You know what to do."

Dybbuk snickered s the minion closed the door and left to carry out orders. Everything was falling into place splendidly.

The cellar to Ashford castle was dusty and old looking. It smelled of wine and moth balls.

"I thought you said the path to the sword would be golden for us." John said, brushing a cobweb from his shoulder. They were obviously going back to where people haven't been for a while. All the wine bottles were now empty and strewn on the floor instead of being neatly put away, and cobwebs were everywhere with the dust as well.

"Once we actually get to the passage way it will be." Pilton said waving his hand in front of him to get rid of a spider that just came down.

"Well where is this passage way?" Philippa asked.

"Just up ahead here. Ah, do you see those different colored bricks? When you touch those a door way will appear with golden writing. Either saying your doomed if you open the door, or you'll be headed toward a great weapon. Of course we'll get the latter."

The three djinn stopped in front of the bricks Pilton addressed.

"Well judging by how the dust is still settled, I can assume we have beaten Dybbuk to the punch." John said.

"Or it's a trap." Nimrod said. "Wouldn't be the first time we've been mislead by dust." He added, thinking back to China, and how he was lead to the jade pyramid by Iblis and his son with the footsteps in the dust.

"_Nor be betrayed by a friend who owns a shop for tourists and djinn."_ Nimrod thought to himself, also thinking of how the Ifrit had blackmailed Hussein Hussaout.

"Well do you wish to not go Nimrod." Pilton asked.

"I'm afraid we have no choice really." Nimrod said. "After all I'm reassured Buck will know if we don't return before long." Pilton nodded and gestured for Nimrod to touch the wall.

"_If only."_ The Warlock wished inside his head and couldn't help but shiver as golden writing appeared in an arch, uncovering a large and beautiful door in the bricks.

_Be warned noble hearted for what lies ahead may leave many dead. Your path will be clear, but will leave others in fear._

Pilton swallowed. The words spoke only the truth.

"Huh, well it's clever rhyming." John said. "So I take it, we won't have a…um what did you call Mr. Pilton? A tainted path?"

"It means exactly what it says boy." Pilton said feeling a little sick. He knew what was about to happen, and he knew, even if his wife was returned to him safe. He will hate himself forever.

"You're doing it for her." Pilton said to himself. "You must only think of Nyla. You only want her safe."

"Well let's not stand around all day." Philippa said. She pushed open the door. A warm light was suddenly welcoming the party in.

"Wow..You weren't kidding about a golden path." John said. The group walked in, and suddenly found the door shutting behind them slowly, then with a soft rumble against the stone. But instead of looking back they were all looking at the long hallway before them. The walls were smooth, and seemed to be made of pure gold. The floor was HUGE! And the ceiling arched, to make it seem like a hallway, yet an entryway at the same time. A golden light, like the kind you see at sunset was coming from nowhere in particular.

"Wow. Amazing." Philippa breathed.

They walked down the large and very long hallway for what seemed like forever until they came to a very large, intricately designed door.

"Wow! What a door!" John said.

"Makes me wish I had a camera." Philippa said, then suddenly snapped her fingers with the sudden realization, and uttered her focus word, hoping a camera would appear. To her surprise, nothing happened.

"Don't tell me…" She groaned.

"You got it. No djinn power." Pilton said pushing open the large door, with the help of Nimrod. Surprisingly when the door was opened it wasn't a glorious room with a sword in the middle, it was a large, vast cavern that smelled of a crypt full of darkness except for the light trickling in from the open door.

"Well that's different." Nimrod said. "Are you sure this is where the sword should be?"

"Well…yes. It should be." Pilton said nervously.

"Well, anyone gat a flashlight?" John asked. "Because it's too dark."

"I…here." Pilton reached into a small backpack he brought along and pulled out a flashlight and turned it on. The warlock moved the strong beam all around the large spacious cavern. The stone was dark, but smooth. Some water could be heard dripping from somewhere, making an eerie echo. The group of four kept their eyes peeled for a sword as Pilton moved the flashlight all over the cavern.

"Maybe we have to go in." John suggested. "Here I'll take the flashlight and look."

"Yes…yes….okay." Pilton's voice was shaking, as well as his hands as he handed the flashlight to John. The young djinn walked into the large cavern. It was practically a large, rocky, dark dome John discovered,, noticing that the floor was perfectly level, and the ceiling made a perfect dome. He walked all around the circular floor, and even bothered to search the walls.

"Nothing!" John said frantically. "Dybbuk must've been here!"

"Im…impossible! He couldn't have! Look harder boy!" Pilton panicked.

"Pilton the sword's not here." Nimrod said. "Either there is a different way and we missed it, or the swords been taken."

"No! Nonononono! There is no other way!" Pilton feel too his knees grabbing his thinning hair with his hands. The sword HAD to be there. Dybbuk had sent him to get it. Sent him so the evil djinn wouldn't have to go through the path made for those with darkened souls. If he didn't come back with the sword, his wife would be killed.

"We'll have to get out of here and find the sword, and Dybbuk!" Philippa said.

"I agree Philippa. Come on Pilton we have to go. Come on John!" Nimrod said, already turning and striding down the magnificent hall.

The three djinn were walking as fast as you could without breaking into a jog, while Pilton was walking as if he was going to his grave. Witch he thought he was. When the group reached the door they came through, Nimrod pushed open the door and quickly ushered everyone out into the cellar. They all could hear the boom of thunder.

"Wow, that storm must've arrived." John said as they hurried out of the cellar. They climbed back up to the main floor. And entered the entry way. Everything was dark, as if the power was out. The only light came from a fireplace with a chair in front of it and someone sitting in it.

"We'll have to go back to the shop and try to find out where Dybbuk is." Nimrod said heading toward the door.

"Oh no need Nimrod!" A voice exclaimed almost gleefully. "I'm right here." The figure sitting in front if the fire stood and turned toward the group.

"Don't bother with djinn power. It doesn't work here."

"Dybbuk!" John exclaimed. The evil djinn looked especially dangerous in the dim lighting from the fire.

"So Pilton where is my sword?"

"What?" Philippa asked angrily, and turned to Pilton who was pale and looked as if he were about to be sick.

"He has my wife." He explained quietly. "I had no choice."

"Not the first time." John said darkly, half hating, half pitying the warlock.

"Where, is my sword warlock?" Dybbuk shouted.

"Why do you want the sword anyway? It'll only hurt you." Phlippa asked aggressively.

Dybbuk chuckled and pulled out his gold medallion.

"This is the _et tamen coercitor. _It does whatever I will it to do. However to do this it requires a sample of my blood. Little did I know, is that means I wouldn't be able to use this against my own tribe, the Ifrit. So to enforce my will, I've decided to first try loyalty…and if that doesn't work, then I'll need _persuasion._ Now where's is my sword!" Dybbuk demanded.

"It wasn't there." Philippa said.

"What?" Dybbuk spat turning to Pilton. "You said! You said it would be here! Underneath the castle!"

"I…it was supposed to be there just…it wasn't. But I swear I'll-"

"Shut up!" Dybbuk shouted punching the man in the face. "You failed to keep your end of the bargain, now I'm afraid I'll have to forget about my end."

"No..no! Please, I'll do anything. Please!" Pilton begged. "I…I made sure the boy was left behind! Buck! I made sure he stayed behind to be picked off with the others!"

"What! _Picked off_? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Philippa yelled at the warlock.

"Me? Nothing. Although I won't say I didn't try. It was those three who've doomed themselves. But let's put it frankly. I'm now the leader of the Ifrit tribe. And since I don't have the sword, I guess I'll have to rely on loyalty."

"It'll fail! The Ifrit will never…never…" Philippa stopped realizing just what she was about to say. Dybbuk laughed, putting together what she was trying to put together.

"Oh yes Philippa! You're last hope, the WORLD'S last hope, lies in the hands of the most evil tribe in the world!"

**UGGGG! When I give myself a deadline I always miss it! Now we're gonna keep track of the "world's last hope". Heh, you think the world's doomed right? WRONG! I shall say no more. Toodles till next time!**


End file.
